Léift
by Kim-fam
Summary: Semua pasti punya cerita sendiri dalam kehidupannya. Seperti Putri Salju yang harus makan apel beracun dulu untuk bisa mendapat ciuman sang pangeran. Atau Ariel yang harus mengorbankan suaranya untuk dapat bertemu pangeran pujaannya. Aku? Tidak, ceritaku tidak penuh pengorbanan seperti mereka. Tapi aku sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Baiklah, ini kisahku. [Seokjin Namjoon ; Namjin]
1. New Life

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

* * *

 **Part 1: New Life**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

* * *

Hidup berubah. Dunia berubah. Semua berubah. Tapi, aku sangat bahagia. Jelas! Setelah 'berjelajah cinta' entah kemana-mana, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku. Dulu kami pernah pacaran sampai 5 tahun, lalu putus, lalu 4 tahun kemudian kami bertemu lagi. Pacaran lagi. Lalu dia melamarku.

Rasanya sedikit aneh, saat bangun tidur dan aku tidak sendiri lagi. Biasanya aku suka bergelung-gelung dulu, malas-malasan dulu, baru sehabis itu mandi dan ke butik. Sarapan juga di butik-kalau ingat.

Tapi sekarang tidak boleh begitu lagi!

Sekarang harus bangun pagi, mandi, menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk yang sedang mendengkur ini. Membuat sarapan. Baru sehabis itu aku siap-siap ke butik. Sedikit kaget awal-awalnya, tapi setelah tiga bulan dijalani, ternyata tidak begitu susah kok. Cukup mudah kalau kita melakukannya untuk orang yang kita cintai dan atas dasar cinta.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, aku kembali ke kamar, dan ternyata suamiku tercinta itu sudah bangun. Seperti biasanya, dia menghampiriku, peluk-peluk manja, baru sehabis itu ke kamar mandi. Aku siap-siap ke butik. Pakai pakaian apa ya hari ini?

"Jinseok, aku sepertinya hari ini akan syuting sampai malam."

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Di mana?"

"Daerah Gwangju."

Aku mengangguk saja. Ku kancingkan kemejanya dan ku rapikan rambutnya. Agak keterlaluan memang untuk urusan memanjakan laki-laki satu ini, tapi kalau tidak diperlakukan seperti itu, dia pasti akan sangat berantakan. Orangnya harus benar-benar diurus.

"Sarapan dulu, yuk." Ku tarik tangannya keluar kamar. Kami duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Ku ambilkan nasi goreng kimchi untuknya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Ucapnya mengambil piring yang kuberi. " Kau jadi membuatkan pakaian untuk sepupu Yoongi itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Membuatkan pakaian? Tidak ada istilah yang lebih elegan begitu, Namjoon? Desain pakaian misalnya. Membuatkan pakaian, kesannya aku seperti tukang jahit pinggir jalan.

"Nanti jangan lupa makan ya, Jinseok. Kau sedikit autis kalau sudah di butik."

Sama seperti dirimu kalau sudah di studio. Tapi itu kuucapkan hanya dalam hati. Tidak berani langsung lah, kena gampar nanti yang ada. Namjoon ini selain manja, merajuknya sangat gampang.

"Iya, Namjoon _ie_."

Selesai makan, ku bereskan meja makan, lalu kami sama-sama keluar apartment. Ke mobil masing-masing. Dan pergi. Aku dan Namjoon berkomitmen, walau status kami sudah suami-istri, tapi masing-masing tidak boleh mengutak-atik pekerjaan satu sama lain. Namjoon harus menerima pekerjaanku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kami jarang berbicara manis, jarang romantis-romantisan. Kami ya apa adanya kami. Tapi, kami tahu tugas masing-masing kok. Dia tahu tugasnya sebagai suami, aku juga tahu tugasku sebagai istri. Menikah itu tidak terlalu seram kalau sudah dijalani. Aku saja yang berpikirnya berlebihan-dulu saat belum menikah.

###

Aku lagi asik gambar-gambar saat Yoongi masuk dan memperlihatkan pembukuan bulan ini. Dia duduk di depanku sambil melihat beberapa kertas yang sudah ku remas-remas-desain gagal gambar. Kami bersama membangun butik ini. Aku pintar mendesain, dia pintar masalah marketing. Jadi, kami memutuskan membuka bisnis. Dan kami tidak menyangka, bisnis kami bisa sesukses sekarang.

Agak sombong sedikit, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal aku dan Yoongi? Sama seperti siapa sih yang tidak mengenal suamiku itu.

"Jin, ini bagus menurutku." Yoongi menunjuk salah satu desain yang tadi gagal gambar. "Tidak perlu pakai lengan. Kerahnya kau buat bentuk V agak rendah. Lalu bawahannya layer bertingkat."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Iya ya? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan tadi? Aku ambil lagi kertasnya, kurapikan. Aku buat desain lain di kertas baru. Sesuai yang Yoongi bilang tadi.

"Tuh kan bagus."

Aku tersenyum. "Iya. Bagus."

Selain pintar marketing, Yoongi juga pemberi ide yang handal. Saat aku sedang menemukan jalan buntu, dia muncul dengan ide-idenya yang cemerlang. Kemudian Yoongi keluar karena resepsionis di depan memanggil, ada pelanggan katanya.

Ku buka dan baca pembukuan bulan ini. Syukurlah, sangat, bisnis kami makin sukses. Kurvanya naik. Semoga aku bisa mempertahankan ini. Kalau dulu, aku berbisnis demi untuk membanggakan orang tua, keluarga besar, juga diri sendiri. Sekarang bertambah, aku berkarya agar suamiku merasa bangga mempunyai istri seorang Kim Seokjin. Kan tidak cocok jika seorang Kim Namjoon yang adalah musisi hebat mempunyai istri yang hanya bisa membuat ramyeon? Sangat tidak cocok kan?

.

.

.

Load more...

TBC (?)

.

.

Hi, new story with another namjin. Kurang percaya diri sebetulnya. Next or Delete?

Mind to review guys.


	2. Problem

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 2: Problem**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

Aku tidak tahu Namjoon pulang jam berapa. Saat aku terbangun subuh, Namjoon sudah di belakangku. Mendengkur halus sambil memelukku. Kulihat di sofa ada kemeja dan celanannya dia letakkan sembarangan. Sepertinya dia pulang sangat larut semalam.

Pelan-pelan kupindahkan tangannya dari pinggangku. Aku tidak tahan ingin ke toilet. Dan begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedang duduk sambil kucek-kucek mata. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang, mencuat-cuat tidak jelas.

"Kenapa bangun, Namjoon?" Tanyaku sambil merebahkan badanku lagi. Kutarik pelan tangannya agar dia tiduran juga. Dia terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

Namjoon langsung memelukku sangat erat. Kepalanya dia lesakkan ke tengkukku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku sangat paham apa maunya. Namjoon menciumi tengkukku. Beberapa kali dia hisap lalu digigit. Alamat besok pagi aku akan mandi lama—untuk menghilangkan tato-tatoan ini. Namjoon merangkak naik menindihku. Matanya sudah sayu. Kubelai wajahnya halus.

Namjoon mencium bibirku, lembut, mesra. Setiap kali kami berciuman, aku bisa merasakan betapa Namjoon mencintaiku. Tangannya yang besar dan agak keras, menelusuri lengan sampai ke pahaku. Telapak tangannya dia lesakkan ke bawah sana. Mengusapnya, membelainya, membuatku melenguh dan refleks meremas rambut Namjoon.

Dengan lihai dia buka boxernya dan dia lempar entah kemana, begitu juga dengan pakaianku. Aku selalu menyukai sentuhan Namjoon yang agresif tapi tidak menuntut. Setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan membuatku tahu bahwa hanya aku yang dia cintai dan dia inginkan.

Aku terengah-engah. Kami sama-sama mengejar sampai kami melolong panjang lalu terkapar dengan peluh yang membanjiri kening masing-masing. Namjoon beralih mencium keningku, pipiku, bibirku, dadaku, lalu perutku. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di perutku. Karena aku masih setengah sadar, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Lalu dia kembali memelukku sambil tetap menciumiku. Hingga kami tertidur.

###

Yoongi tertawa melihatku datang ke butik memakai syal. Tawa yang mengejek, dan kubalas dengan tatapan tajamku tentu saja. Dia mengikutiku dan ikut masuk ke ruanganku.

"Ehem."

"Apa?!" Tanyaku kesal. Astaga, panas sekali pakai syal. Kubuka dan kuletakkan di sandaran kursi. Tawa Yoongi makin menjadi. "Apa sih, Yoon."

"Sudah kukatakan, pakai bawang putih, Jin."

"Sudah, tapi tidak mau hilang."

"Lagi juga, suamimu itu niat sekali membuat tandanya disana."

Aku makin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Iya-iya, maaf." Yoongi duduk di hadapanku. "Nanti siang akan ada _meeting_ dengan PH yang mau menggunakan desain pakaian kita. Mereka ingin lihat beberapa koleksi dulu, baru bisa memutuskan akan keep atau tidak."

Aku mengangguk. " _Meeting_ -nya di mana?" Yoongi menyebutkan salah satu restoran. Oh, tidak jauh. Semoga saja mereka setuju. PH itu cukup besar. Kalau mereka mau menggunakan _brand_ kami, kan lumayan bisa sekalian promosi.

Pintu ruanganku tiba-tiba terbuka. Terburu-buru kutarik syal untuk menutupi leherku. Gila, bisa mati gaya sekali jika karyawanku melihat tato-tatoan ini. Kalau dengan Yoongi sih beda, dia sahabatku sejak masa-masa sulit. Semua isi diriku juga dia sudah tahu. Aku menghela nafas lega, ternyata yang masuk itu Namjoon. Yoongi yang sangat mengerti langsung pamit. Namjoon masuk, mengunci pintu–dia selalu begitu kalau ke sini—lalu menghampiriku. Namjoon duduk di pinggiran meja. Menghadap ke arahku.

"Tumben ke sini tidak memberi kabar dulu?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Haduh? Orang ini tertimpuk batu kah saat perjalanan ke sini?

Aku berdiri, ku usap-usap lengannya. Dia menatapku dalam dan lurus. Membuatku merinding. "Kenapa, Joon _ie_? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Iya."

"Apa, sayang?"

"Kau dikontrak oleh PH milik Hyosang?"

Mati! Pantas saja Namjoon sudah seperti orang mabuk begini marahnya.

"Belum di- _keep_ oleh mereka, Joon."

"Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Bukan tidak cerita. Tapi belum." Aku tersenyum selembut mungkin. Aduh, sayang, kumohon jangan mengamuk, jangan dibentak istrinya.

"Kapan ditawari olehnya?"

Aku menghela nafas sepelan mungkin. Tenang, tenang. "Minggu lalu?"

"Minggu lalu?" Dia mendelik. Marah sudah anak orang. "Dan kau belum niat juga untuk cerita padaku?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bersidekap. "Bukan begitu, Namjoon _ie_. Lagipula belum di- _keep_ , jadi belum kuceritakan dulu padamu."

"Kenapa? Takut tidak ku izinkan?"

Namjoon benar-benar marah. Aku juga ikut naik pitam jadinya. "Joon, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku juga tidak mau sesumbar dulu sebelum disetujui."

"Sesumbar? Jadi berbagi cerita ke suami menurutmu sesumbar?"

Aku berdecak. "Kenapa malah jadi marah sih?"

"Ya marahlah, kau sendiri tahu aku tidak menyukai jika kau dekat-dekat dengan si Hyosang itu." Semburnya berapi-api. Aku juga makin berapi-api. Selalu dia mengambil kesimpulan seperti ini. Kalau marah seperti tidak mengingat bahwa aku ini istrinya, bukan bawahannya yang bisa seenak jidat dia bentak-bentak.

"Kan aku bekerjasama dengan _wardrobe_ -nya, Namjoon. Bukan dengan Hyosang."

Namjoon semakin emosi kujawab begitu. "Itu PH milik Hyosang, otomatis kau pasti berurusan dengannya juga. Seokjin, kapan kau bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya?"

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau berlebihan Namjoon." Aku ikut marah, ku usap wajahku frustasi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau karyawanku sampai mendengar kita ribut."

"Jadi kalau kau kerja sama dengan mantan pacar boleh, begitu?" Balasnya sengit.

Astaga, untung aku cinta mati dengan orang ini, kalau tidak sudah ku belah-belah mulutnya.

"Kita bicarakan di rumah saja." Ujarku setenang mungkin. Namjoon tidak menatapku dan langsung keluar ruangan. Aku terduduk di sofa, memeijit pelipisku gusar. Siap-siap perang akbar nanti di apartment. Yoongi masuk dan langsung duduk di sampingku. "Tidak terdengar sampai luar kan, Yoon?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak, Jin- _ah_. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengusap-ngusap bahuku. "Gara-gara PH itu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Inginnya hari ini d- _skip_ saja bisa tidak? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus perang dengan Namjoon. Namjoon kalau sudah marah seramnya keterlaluan. Dan aku tidak mungkin tidak terpancing marah juga. Aku takut kami malah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak harus diucapkan.

.

.

Load more...

TBC


	3. Family

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 3: Family**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

* * *

Aku berjabat tangan dengan Jinyoung, manager yang mengurus _wardrobe_ milik Hyosang, lalu berpamitan. Di mobil aku berulang kali menghela nafas berat. Mengingat tadi Namjoon sebegitu marahnya. Apalagi kalau dia tahu sekarang pihak _wardrobe_ sudah menyetujui kerjasamanya. Namjoon bisa-bisa kebakaran alis. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi. Butik ini, SIN, kubangun bersama Yoongi. Dari Nol. Dari hanya kami berdua pada awalnya. Hanya membuka rumah jahit kecil-kecilan di garasi rumahku. Kemudian bisa membayar karyawan, sampai sebesar ini, setenar ini, yang mana ini semua perjuangan mati-matian antara aku, Yoongi, dan karyawanku yang lainnya.

Ini butik bersama. SIN sekomersil ini karena keringat bersama. Tidak bisa hanya karena cemburunya Namjoon, lalu kontrak itu kutolak begitu saja. Memang, sahamku yang paling besar di butik ini, tetapi tetap saja Yoongi punya hak atas segala kontrak yang kami ambil. Namjoon terkadang suka kekanak-kanakan. Dia sering mengatakan jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Nah sekarang ini namanya apa? Aku dan Hyosang berpacarannya saja sudah tidak kuingat lagi tahun berapa. Itu juga hanya beberapa bulan. Dan Namjoon cemburunya tidak habis-habis sampai detik ini. Membuatku lelah.

Ku buka pintu apartment, ku lihat Namjoon sudah tertidur di sofa depan TV. Aku ke kamar, mandi, mengganti pakaianku. Lalu ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Namjoon masih tidur di sofa. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Jadi ku selimuti saja dia tadi.

Selesai kuhidangkan semua makanan di meja makan, Namjoon baru bangun. Semoga saja amarah Namjoon sudah hilang bersama dengan tidurnya tadi. Aku tidak sanggup jika Namjoon masih ingin melanjutkan adu mulut kami lagi.

"Sudah lama pulangnya, Jinseok?" Tanyanya parau. Dia duduk di meja makan, mengambil air minum. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk itu.

"Sudah. Aku juga sudah mandi dan selesai meyiapkan makan malam. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Namjoon _ie_ , baru setelah itu kita makan."

Namjoon mengangguk dan berlalu ke kamar. Syukurlah dia tidak membahas hal itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin membahasnya nanti sambil makan? Oh Lord...

###

Kuambilkan lagi kuah sup untuk Namjoon. Dia kalau makan menyukai kuah yang banyak. Namjoon tersenyum singkat sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Tanda-tanda kalau dia sepertinya sudah tidak ingat marahnya lagi.

"Pulang jam berapa tadi, Namjoon _ie_?"

"Sehabis dari butik tadi aku langsung pulang."

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke studio?"

"Sudah tidak ada _mood_. Yang ada nanti aku malah marah-marah tidak jelas di sana." Namjoon berdehem dan menatapku. "Kau tadi kemana saja, Jinseok? Kenapa pulangnya lama?"

Dan dia masih ingat ternyata. Alamat akan ribut lagi ini.

Aku menjawab sesantai mungkin. "Tadi ada meeting dengan _wardrobe_ PH yang ingin memakai _brand_ kami."

"Bagaimana meetingnya? Lancar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Lancar. Dia setuju untuk memakai _brand_ kami." Aku melirik Namjoon. Dia kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja. Tidak meledak-ledak seperti di butik tadi. Kusentuh tangannya. "Namjoon _ie_ , aku bekerja sama dengan _wardrobe_ -nya, bukan dengan pemiliknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan dekat-dekat dengan Hyosang. Lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus dekat-dekat dengannya? Tidak penting juga. Aku juga tahu diri, Joon. Aku sudah memilikimu." Ku usap-usap tangan Namjoon. Takut-takut dia mengamuk lagi, bisa-bisa meja makan ini terbelah dua olehnya. Tapi Namjoon mengangguk-angguk saja dan tidak menunjukkan indikasi berbahaya sama sekali.

Kulanjutkan lagi. "Kau mengizinkan kan, Joon _ie_? Tidak marah kan?"

"Tapi tetap kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya ya Jinseok?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. "Iya, sayang. Aku tahu. Kau sangat tidak menyukai itu."

Namjoon mengusap pipiku begitu lembut, dan mencium sudut bibirku. "Maaf ya tadi di butik aku marah-marah. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa kau bekerja sama dengan PH Hyosang. Maaf ya, Jinseok." Dia menciumi bibirku lebih intens. "Jinseok, makanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat dan nafas memburu. Seorang Kim Namjoon ini memang juara. Tadi siang dia marah-marah tidak jelas padaku, dan sekarang tangannya sudah menjelajah kemana-mana.

"Kenapa, hmm?" Ku usap-usap pinggangnya. Namjoon semakin mengerang. Nafasnya sudah sangat tidak beraturan.

" _Honey, I want you_." Ujarnya susah payah. Mendesah.

Namjoon menggendongku, membawaku ke sofa. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Namjoon menindihku, mencium bibirku dalam-dalam. Tangannya ia perintahkan untuk melepas kaus longgar dan celana rumahku, beserta dalam-dalamnya. Dia yang sedari tadi hanya menggunakan kaus singlet dan boxer ryan kesayangannya pun sudah dilempar entah kemana. Tugasku nanti yang memunguti semua pakaian itu. Dia melesakkan kepalanya ke tengkukku, menjilatinya sebentar lalu menyesapnya dengan kuat seolah-olah kulitku dapat mengeluarkan sirup anggur kesukaannya. Aku hanya bisa mengerang, memekik. Kalau sudah di bawah kendali Namjoon, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kecuali pasrah.

Ini mungkin sebab kenapa Namjoon tidak mau ada pembantu. Lagi pula apartment ini tidak terlalu besar, jadi tidak terlalu butuh tenaga ekstra tambahan. Aku masih sanggup mengurus semuanya sendiri. Dan ya, karena ini. Kami bisa mengeksplor setiap sudut sebagai tempat bertualang.

Memiliki suami seperti seorang Kim Namjoon, yang begitu panas, wajah rupawan, tubuh atletis, kan rugi jika hanya untuk mengantar pergi belanja.

###

Acara keluarga lagi. Entah kenapa dari dulu aku selalu malas ke acara keluarga seperti ini. Dulu saat masih sekolah, selalu ditanya kapan lulus. Sudah lulus, ditanya kapan bekerja. Sudah bekerja, ditanya kapan menikah. Sudah menikah, sudah pasti akan ditanya kapan memiliki anak.

Rasanya ingin teriak. Aku dan Namjoon masih pengantin baru, masih ingin berdua, bersenang-senang. Kumohon tidak perlu bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah hamil atau belum. Kenapa orang Korea begitu senang mengurus kehidupan orang lain. Urus saja diri kalian sendiri. Jangan mengurus kehidupanku dan Namjoon.

"Hai, Seokjin _ie_. Astaga aku benar-benar tidak bosan melihat matamu, cantik sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum, palsu. Aslinya aku ingin sekali menerkam sanggul wanita ini. Bibi Suran, adik ayah Namjoon, dan paling senang bergosip. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu orang tua Namjoon–setelah kami berpacaran lagi–saat itu sedang ada acara keluarga juga. Bibi Suran ini yang paling heboh mengajakku mengobrol dan bertanya-tanya tentang hubunganku dan Namjoon sudah sampai mana, kenalnya bagaimana, berpacarannya sudah berapa lama. Ribut sekali. Membuat risih.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Jawabku sopan. "Bibi juga begitu cantik dengan gaun itu, serasi sekali dengan tatanan rambutmu."

Untung Namjoon datang dan langsung menarikku untuk dikenalkan dengan teman-teman ayahnya. Acara ini adalah perayaan 50 tahun pernikahan orang tua Namjoon. Aku benar-benar berharap pernikahanku dan Namjoon juga bisa sampai seawet itu. Lebih kalau bisa. Kupeluk lengan Namjoon, kode bahwa aku mulai tidak nyaman berlama-lama di sini.

"Lho, kakak iparku yang begitu manis ini ternyata ada di sini. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Tiba-tiba adik Namjoon yang paling menyebalkan sedunia muncul. Dengan wajah tengilnya yang meminta untuk dijejali dengan jus labu yang sedang ku pegang. Wajahnya sebetulnya tampan, hampir mirip dengan Namjoon, tapi tengil dan usilnya ini yang aku tidak tahan. Bicaranya seperti tidak ada saringannya. Asal saja keluar seperti muntahan.

"Kim Mingyu, yang sopan kalau bebicara dengan kakak iparmu." Balas Namjoon tidak suka. Namjoon merangkul pinggangku. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan marah.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Aku memuji istrimu bukannya senang malah mengomel. Kau ini aneh sekali."

"Sopan sedikit, Mingyu! Jangan hanya bisa membuat malu."

Aku mengusap-usap dada Namjoon halus. Dua manusia ini kalau sudah bertemu tidak bisa tidak ribut, ya? "Namjoon, sudahlah." Bisikku. Kemudian kutatap sang pembuat onar ini. "Hai, Mingyu- _ya_. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Apa kabar?" Aku tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Lihat? Aku selalu baik-baik saja. Kalian bagaimana? Apa _hyung_ -ku sudah berhasil menghamilimu?"

Namjoon melotot dan nyaris melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Mingyu jika saja aku tidak cepat-cepat menahan tangannya.

"Wah, dari reaksinya sepertinya belum, ya? Kau payah sekali, _hyung_ , begitu saja tidak bisa. Ingin kubantu?"

"Kim Mingyu!" Namjoon membentak tertahan. "Jaga mulutmu. Biasakan sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua."

Aku harus membawa Namjoon jauh-jauh dari Mingyu. Bisa kacau kalau Namjoon mengamuk di sini. "Ehmm, Namjoon _ie_ , bisa temani aku ke toilet?" Cepat-cepat ku seret Namjoon menjauh dari hadapan Mingyu. Aku bisa melihat senyum mengejek dari Mingyu yang membuat Namjoon semakin naik darah. Sepertinya Namjoon harus diamankan dulu. Kubawa Namjoon ke lantai atas. Kami ke balkon yang berada di dekat perpustakaan ayahnya Namjoon.

"Sudahlah, Namjoon. Mingyu memang dari dulu seperti itu. Tidak perlu dipedulikan."

"Dia itu sudah sangat kurang ajar, Jinseok." Ujar Namjoon geram. Matanya memerah karena menahan marah. "Kalau aku tidak ingat ini acara ayah dan ibu, dan tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah adikku, sudah kuhabisi anak itu. Mulutnya seperti sampah."

Ku usap-usap bahu Namjoon. "Namjoon _ie_ , sayang, sudah ya. Kan kita ke sini untuk ayah dan ibu."

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menatapku. Dia tersenyum lbegitu lembut dan memelukku. "Terima kasih ya, Jinseok. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu sebagai istriku, yang bisa menenangkanku. Terima kasih."

"Sudah tugasku, Namjoon _ie_." Ku usap-usap punggungnya. Jujur saja aku tadi juga ingin sekali merobek mulut Mingyu. Bicaranya benar-benar seperti kotoran. Apa salah ayah dan ibu Kim sampai melahirkan anak seperti itu. "Joon _ie_ , ayo ke bawah. Tidak enak dengan yang lain."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan. Yah, kumat lagi manjanya orang ini.

.

.

.

Load more...

TBC


	4. Just Once

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 4: Just Once**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

* * *

Mau setampan apapun, mau harumnya tiada tara, setiap orang sudah pasti ada kebiasaan buruknya. Yang orang-orang tahu Namjoon itu memiliki rupa seperti dewa, kharismatik, dengan tubuh sempurna yang membuat siapapun bisa hilang akal. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa seorang Kim Namjoon kalau tidur pasti mengorok, perokok (walaupun sudah jarang sejak mendapat ultimatum dariku), dan yang paling membuat kesal adalah kebiasaan buruknya yang kalau mengambil pakaian di lemari selalu membuat lemari seperti terkena angin topan. Urghh.

Aku berangkat ke Jepang itu kemarin sore dan siang ini sudah pulang. Langsung shock begitu aku membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian, lemari sudah acak-acakan. Siapa lagi pelaku utamanya kalau bukan Tuan Kim Namjoon suamiku. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan pakainnya di sofa. Antisipasi agar dia tidak membongkar-bongkar lemari lagi. Saat aku sampai di bandara tadi, yang bersangkutan menelpon katanya ada pertemuan penting, jadi dia harus memakai jas. Aku sudah paham, pasti lemari akan hancur. See, terbukti.

Lelah dari Jepang, pulang-pulang aku haus merapikan lemari lagi. Jadi istri Kim Namjoon tidak semenyenangkan yang diangan-angankan memang.

Selesai.

Aku mandi dan siap-siap ke butik. Ada pekerjaan gaun yang harus di- _fitting_ hari ini. Yoongi dari tadi sudah ribut mengirimkanku pesan. Harus buru-buru ini.

###

Tinggal gunting ini, jahit ini, tambahkan ini, siap. Aku tersenyum puas melihat gaun yang dipakai Jiyeon—sepupu Yoongi—untuk pernikahannya minggu depan. Begitu pas di tubuhnya yang sempurna. Yoongi datang membawa gunting dan jarum. Ku gunting _tile-tile_ yang kepanjangan, dan kuberi jarum pentul bagian pinggangnya. Jiyeon mengangguk-angguk setuju saat kutanya dia menyukainya atau tidak. _Fitting_ gaun pengantin memang sedikit repot. Repot di _designer_ -nya dan repot di calon pengantinnya. Walau pakaiannya sudah jadi, ada saja yang harus di bedah lagi.

"Kenapa calon suamimu tidak di ajak sekalian, Jiyeon- _ah_?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengkat tali heels di betis Jiyeon.

"Katanya sedang ada urusan. Dia akan ikut lusa untuk _fitting_."

Yoongi memberikan minuman untuk Jiyeon. "Iya, bagusnya dia juga ikut, biar sekalian. Biar nanti bisa difoto untuk koleksi di butik."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sudah. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Kau suka?"

Jiyeon mengangguk antusias. "Setelah memakai sepatu jadi kelihatan semakin cantik."

Hampir serentak kami tertawa. Yoongi menjelaskan tentang administrasinya pada Jiyeon, saat aku mendengar telepon dari ruanganku berbunyi. Aku langsung buru-buru lari ke dalam ruanganku.

"Ya, Halo, selamat sore." Aku mengatur nafas. "Namjoon? Kenapa menelpon ke sini?"

"Handphone-mu tidak aktif." Balas Namjoon dengan nada agak kesal. Astaga, roman-romannya akan ribut lagi ini. "Kau sedang apa memangnya? Sampai tidak memberiku kabar. Kebiasaan."

Aku duduk di sofa. Lelah. "Kan tadi sudah kukatakan aku sudah di bandara, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau akan ke butik."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar ribut kan. "Iya, sayang, iya. Maaf. Tadi aku terburu-buru."

"Yasudah, kau sudah selesai di butik? Masih sibuk?" Tanya si tukang merajuk itu dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak enak. Bukannya bertanya istrinya sudah makan atau belum, ini malah mengomel.

"Sedang ada yang _fitting_."

"Masih lama?"

"Lumayan."

"Beri jawaban yang pasti, Jinseok." Namjoon menggerutu.

Rasanya ingin kubanting gagang telepon ini. "Memangnya kenapa, Namjoon?" Tanyaku sesabar mungkin. Duh, anak ini seperti kalah taruhan saja.

"Lima belas menit lagi ku jemput, bisa?"

Lima belas menit? Aku melihat jam. Ada apa memangnya?

"Hari ini _launching_ _mixtape_ terbaruku."

Aku terkejut. "Bukannya besok?"

"Dipercepat. Kau bisa tidak?"

Dia sedang berbicara dengan istrinya atau dengan pembantunya, huh? Aku menggaruk-garuk kening bingung. Mana bisa aku siap-siap dalam lima belas menit. Ini acara _launching_ _mixtape_ suamiku. Aku tentu harus tampil sempurna. Sedangkan sekarang penampilanku seperti orang yang akan pergi ke pasar. Hanya menggunakan celana jins belel dan kaus.

"Setengah jam ya, Namjoon _ie_?"

Namjoon berdecak. "Yasudah, iya. Tapi supir studio yang jemput, ya?"

"Aku datang sendiri saja. Acaranya di tempat yang kau katakan tadi kan?"

"Iya. Sudah ya."

Sambungan diputus. Benar-benar seperti sedang berbicara dengan pembantunya. Aku kembali ke tempat Jiyeon dan Yoongi. Ku tarik Yoongi dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi. Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kau mau memakai pakaian apa? Tidak akan sempat kalau kau harus pulang ke apartment lagi." Yoongi menatapku sambil berpikir. "Pakai pakaian yang kita modifikasi kemarin saja, bagaimana?"

"Yoon, itu tipis sekali. Aku bisa dilindas Namjoon nanti."

Yoongi tersenyum aneh. "Kau lihat dulu pakaiannya, Jin. Nanti wajahmu biar aku yang urus. Kau kalau sedang panik begini mana bisa berdandan dengan benar."

Aku tertawa. Yoongi memang terbaik. Aku basa-basi sedikit dengan Jiyeon lalu langsung bergegas kembali ke ruanganku. Mengambil pakaian yang kemarin lusa kami bongkar habis. Dan aku terkejut. Pakaiannya sudah siap pakai. Sudah dipakaikan lapisan oleh Yoongi, sehingga tidak terlalu tipis. Jadi cantik sekali. Warnanya juga warnaku sekali. Aku ke kamar mandi, bersih-bersih sedikit.

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi masuk membawa tas _make up_. Cekatan Yoongi mendandaniku. Rambutku ditatanya sedemikian rupa. Aku berkaca dari atas ke bawah. Perfect. Aku melihat jam, tidak sampai setengah jam ternyata. Semoga Namjoon menyukai dandananku.

###

Begitu aku sampai, tempatnya sudah sangat ramai. Penjaga yang melihatku langsung paham kalau aku istri Kim Namjoon dan dia langsung membawaku ke pintu masik belakang. Dia mengantarku ke ruang tunggunya Namjoon. Aku mengatur nafas dulu sebelum masuk. Lalu pintu kubuka. Namjoon yang sedang berada di sudut ruangan—dia sedang memasang dasi—belum merasakan kehadiranku. Padahal staf-stafnya yang lain sudah heboh menyambut kedatanganku.

"Namjoon _ie_ …" Kusentuh bahu Namjoon. "Sini kupasangkan."

Namjoon terkejut, dia menoleh. "Jinseok?" Namjoon menghela nafas lega. "Aku sudah frustasi mencoba memakai dasi ini."

Aku mengambil alih memasangkan dasi Namjoon. "Jangan gugup begitu, Namjoon _ie_. Nanti penampilanmu malah tidak maksimal."

Namjoon menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tersenyum hangat dan meneduhkan. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini, sayang."

"Kau suka?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan mencium keningku. "Aku selalu menyukaimu seperti apapun dirimu."

"Dasar mulut manismu. Nah, sudah."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Namjoon menarikku pelan supaya berdiri di sampingnya. "Hanseol, kau antar istriku ke kursinya, ya. Yang paling depan." Namjoon merapikan poniku. "Doakan aku ya, Jinseok. Biar Hanseol yang mengantarmu."

Ku cium pipi suami tampanku ini. "Pasti, Namjoon _ie_. Kau pasti bisa. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu, ya."

Aku keluar ruangan tunggu diantar oleh Hanseol. Dia menunjukkan kursiku. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Lalu aku duduk. Sudah sangat ramai ternyata. Tribun sudah dipenuhi penggemar Namjoon. Astaga, sudah berumur begitu Namjoon masih banyak saja penggemarnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Bangga bisa menyandang marga yang sama dengan Kim Namjoon.

"Hei, Seokjin. Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Aku menoleh. Sialan, apa yang sedang dilakukan nenek sihir ini di sini?

.

.

.

Load more...

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, maaf kalau plotless dan alurnya kemana-mana. Aku bikinnya sesuai mood, hehe.

Makasih banget buat **| Rrn49 | dewiaisyah | JinnieJin4 | ZiFanNamJin |** yang sudah meluangkan jempolnya buat meninggalkan jejak di story ala-ala ini. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. See ya on next story! Jangan bosan-bosan buat meninggalkan jejak ya, hehe.


	5. Dilemma

Halo… Apa kabar? Ada yang menunggu? Sepertinya tidak yah huhu.

Sebenarnya ga ada niatan lagi buat lanjutin ff ini, mau dibiarin berdebu aja gitu, mau di-museum-kan. Cuma semalem ada yang PM minta dilanjut. Thanks a lot buat **If-SunFlower** -nim yang sudah mau menunggu cerita tidak jelas ini *kissbye~

Buat yang lain juga, maaf banget kalo mengecewakan ya. Here it is, please enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 5: Dilemma**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil memeluk manja lengan Namjoon. Masih ingat bagaimana tadi dia menyanyikan salah satu lagu dalam albumnya. Aku baru tahu ternyata isi lagu itu begitu romantis, dan aku tidak menyangka sebuah lagu rap bisa seromantis itu. Menceritakan bagaimana seorang lelaki yang cinta mati dengan kekasihnya, yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekasihnya, yang akan mati jika tidak berada di samping kekasihnya. Sepanjang Namjoon membawakan lagunya, Namjoon terus menatapku. Dari sana aku tahu bahwa Namjoon menciptakan lagu itu untukku. Aku hampir saja menangis dan langsung memeluk Namjoon kuat-kuat kalau tidak mengingat ini di tempat umum. Oh, Namjoon. Betapa aku juga sangat mencintainya.

Dia tersenyum di akhir lagu diiringi tepuk tangan membahana dari semua penonton. Aku yakin, aku yang paling semangat tepuk tangan tadi. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca dari pertengahan lagu. Namjoon berdehem sebentar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menebar senyum. Seketika semua bersorak penuh keterpesonaan. Namjoon berdehem lagi.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah datang. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, karena menginzinkan terlaksananya acara ini."

Semua bertepuk tangan. Ada yang meneriaki nama Namjoon berulang-ulang.

Saat itulah Namjoon menatapku dan tersenyum sangat indah. " _Thanks so much for my beloved soul_ , yang tidak pernah lelah memberikan _support_ -nya, yang selalu ada saat aku jatuh ataupun bangun. Dan, entahlah, aku hanya benar-benar mencintainya. Setiap saat. _Thanks, honey_. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Kim Seokjin." Namjoon berjalan menuruni panggung dan tiba-tiba menarikku sampai berdiri, dia rangkul pinggangku sangat mesra. Kami menghadap ke semua penonton. "Dan lagu tadi kupersembahkan untuk pasangan hidup tercintaku ini." Namjoon menatapku. "Terima kasih, Jinseok. _I love you_."

Lalu dengan santainya dia mencium keningku. Lama. Tepuk tangan riuh membahana membuatku seperti sedang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan bola dan saat ini seorang pemain bola ternama sedang mencetak gol yang membuat semua penggemarnya histeris habis-habisan.

Kami sampai di basement apartment. Bukannya turun, Namjoon menahan tanganku agar aku menatapnya. Aku mendongak. Mata Namjoon menatapku begitu dalam, seperti memancarkan berjuta-juta cahaya cinta yang membuatku silau bukan kepalang. Aku tersenyum sangat bahagia lalu kupeluk Namjoon kuat-kuat.

Aneh, tapi kami memang selalu seperti ini setiap sedang dalam suasana yang _amazing_ seperti saat ini. Saling berpelukan erat, lalu berciuman seperti besok seakan kiamat dan semuanya akan musnah dan punah.

Aku juga masih sangat ingat bagaimana tadi nenek lampir menyebalkan itu menatap sarkastis ke arahku-sepanjang acara. Dari mulai berkomentar-komentar sinis, dan begitu sok akrabnya saat Namjoon menghampiriku. Dia menyapa Namjoon tapi aku langsung terkikik geli karena Namjoon bahkan tidak menatap nenek lampir itu, apalagi membalas sapaannya. _Hell yeah_!

Kau tahu, aku dan Namjoon mengalami perjalanan cinta yang sangat amat terlalu rumit. Yang sempat membuatku putus asa dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku berpacaran dengan Namjoon sekitar lima tahun, lalu putus. Kemudian aku mulai menjelajah cinta kesana kemari seperti orang depresi.

Mulai dari yang ternyata aku dijadikan selingkuhan, terlibat _cyber love_ dengan psikopat, pacaran dengan tetangga, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan Namjoon di acara _Seoul Fashion Week_ dua tahun lalu. Namjoon menjadi bintang tamu di sana.

Kami mulai _hangout_ , jalan-jalan malam bersama, dan pacaran kembali. Lalu _ending_ -nya di melamarku saat kami sudah setahun lebih berpacaran. Orang yang sedang memelintir gemas puting dadaku saat ini adalah lelaki paling pencemburu numero uno. Terutama dengan Hyosang. Aku masih tidak sampai logika kenapa dia sebegitu cemburunya. Apapun yang sudah berhubungan dengan Hyosang, dia bisa marah semarah-marahnya. Kemudian aku akan didiamkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Hyosang?" Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu saat Hyosang menyapaku di acara Fashion Week di Jepang beberapa bulan sebelum kami menikah. Kubilang saja dia hanya temanku. Kim Namjoon yang instingnya melebihi seekor anjing pelacak tentu saja tidak akan serta merta percaya. Apalagi saat Hyosang terlihat begitu santai dan lancar sekali mengobrol denganku, dan puncaknya dia menitip salam untuk Yoongi.

Satu jagad raya juga tahu, aku dan Yoongi sudah seperti satu rahim. Semua tentangku, Yoongi tahu. Semua tetang Yoongi, aku tahu. Dan Namjoon sangat yakin bahwa Hyosang tidak mungkin hanya sekedar teman jika sampai menitip-nitip salam pada Yoongi. Aku pernah mengatakan ke Namjoon bahwa pria-pria yang aku anggap spesial akan kukenalkan pada Yoongi. Biar Yoongi bisa ikut mengawasi jika pria-pria itu macam-macam. Itu hanya candaan sebetulnya. Tapi si tukang cemburuan ini sangat mengingatnya.

Jadi, aku jujur kalau Hyosang adalah mantanku.

Kim Namjoon mengamuk saudara-saudara. Sepanjang jalan pulang dia mengomel tidak berkesudahan. Aku rasanya ingin terjun saja ke Sungai Han. Semenjak itu Namjoon semakin _protect_ padaku. Jika melihatku disapa seorang pria, dia akan bertanya mendetail yang bisa membuat darah mendidih ke puncak kepala. Untung saja aku sudah kepalang sangat jatuh cinta mati dengan Namjoon, jadi aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menjahit bibirnya yang faktanya sangat seksi itu.

"Jinseok, tadi Jihyun menegurku, ya?"

Aku menunduk menatap orang yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan pahaku. Aku tidak ingat kapan dia menarik turun celanaku dan mulai bermain di bawah sana. Kami masih di mobil, ngomong-ngomong. "Iya, kau mendengarnya, kah?" Aku sekuat tenaga tidak mendesah dan mengerang. _His tongue so crazy like hell_.

"Jelas sekali. Orang suaranya saja melengking begitu." Dia mendongak menatapku, nyengir. Kusapu likuid di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak menoleh?"

"Malas. Nanti dia merasa mendapat angin. Terus menggalau ria di twitter. _So drama queen_."

"Oucchhh... Yeah, tapi jangan gigit dengan keras, okay."

Namjoon mengangguk tidak jelas sambil tangannya mengintruksi kakiku agar membuka lebih lebar. Kami suka bersafari seperti ini, ngomong-ngomong. Dan supaya tidak terlalu mengeluarkan 'keributan' kami akan mengobrol seperti tadi. Seperti ABG _horny_ memang, tapi ini menyenangkan. Coba saja.

###

Aku tidak tahu ternyata setelah merilis album baru maka seorang penyanyi akan sesibuk ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Namjoon jadi sering show di mana-mana. Baik _on air_ maupun _off air_. Jadi dia mengisi acara di radio-radio juga. Mengingat Namjoon adalah musisi yang sudah punya nama yang cukup besar, dan juga penggemarnya sudah tersebar di mana-mana, maka tidak heran Namjoon jadi sesibuk ini dan sepadat ini jadwalnya. Sudah _release_ album baru pula. Di sinilah kesabaranku diuji.

Sama sekali bukan karena aku tidak mendukung Namoon atau apalah itu, tapi aku takut Namjoon terlalu lelah dan-oke, ini klise-melupakan keberadaanku. Menjadi musisi hebat adalah impian terbesar seorang Kim Namjoon. Dan sekarang dia mendapatkan itu semua. Dari seorang underground rapper serabutan, lalu ikut audisi di salah satu agensi, dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai studio rekaman sendiri! Namjoon sudah sangat hebat sekarang, aku akui itu.

Jadi, aku takut dia mengenyampingkan keberadaanku agar apa yang sudah diraihnya selama ini tetap baik-baik saja. Dia sudah seminggu ini tidak pulang. Banyak stasiun TV yang merebutkan Namjoon, bernyanyi ataupun talkshow. Aku hanya takut.

Dan, aku kapan hamilnya kalau dia ke mana-mana terus?

Ingin menangis saja rasanya mendapatkan diri sendiri tidak bisa ikut di tour-tour Namjoon. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga sejati yang bisa ikut kemanapun suaminya pergi. Tapi itu mustahil! Aku punya butik, dikejar deadline ini deadline itu. Barusan saja Yoongi mengatakan kalau ada surat masuk yang menyebutkan bahwa brand kami diikutsertakan dalam _Seoul Fashion Week_ musim ini. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan kalau bukan dalam situasi di mana aku sedang menangis bombay karena Namjoon mengatakan kepulangannya ditunda. Harusnya aku sudah di butik dari satu jam yang lalu. Bukannya masih menggelung di bawah selimut sambil meratapi nasib karena sudah tidak disentuh suami hampir dua minggu begini.

Ponselku menjerit-jerit ribut. Dengan malas-malasan kuambil dari atas meja dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo, Yoongichi." Jawabku dengan suara lemas. "Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kau harus masuk."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Aku duduk sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Persis orang sinting.

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

Aku mulai khawatir.

"Hyosang."

Oke. Dunia mendadak terasa terbelah.

.

.

Load more...

TBC


	6. Only You

Hai lagi.

Cicil cicil sedikit-sedikit, jadilah begini. Hope you all enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 6: Only You**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

Begitu aku masuk ke ruanganku, Hyosang sudah duduk di sana. Tersenyum manis, memakai kemeja maroon, celana pipa, pantofel. Dan tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa dia amat sangat menarik. Pantas saja dulu aku bisa jatuh ke pelukannya. Hyosang tipe pria dewasa yang pembawaannya selalu serius. Wajah tampan, dompet oke. Aku pernah nonton film yang entah apa judulnya—bukan lupa, tapi memang tidak tahu. Ada pernyataan seperti ini: jika dia pria dewasa, lihat mobilnya apa. Jika dia pria yang tampan, lihat siapa orang tuanya.

Nah, Hyosang termasuk dalam golongan yang naik mobil mewah dan memiliki orang tua yang terpandang. Lihat, dia sudah mempunyai Rumah Produksi sendiri. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jin Hyosang? Tidak ada. Yang orang-orang tidak tahu adalah bahwa ternyata istri Kim Namjoon sang musisi terkenal dulunya pernah berpacaran dengan Jin Hyosang. Dan yang lebih berbahaya saat ini adalah kalau sampai Namjoon tahu sekarang Hyosang sedang berada di ruanganku, duduk di hadapanku, dan minum minuman kaleng dari kulkas kecilku. Pasti aku akan dipenggal hidup-hidup. Jadi jangan sampai Namjoon tahu, jangan sampai. Aku harus memberi ultimatum untuk semua penghuni butik ini agar menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Hai, Jinn _ie_. Lama tidak bertemu, ya."

Aku tersenyum seadanya. Apakah semua spesies mantan jika bertemu akan mengatakan 'lama tidak bertemu'? Seperti nenek lampir itu juga. Yang dengan begitu percaya diri mengajakku berbicara seakan-akan kami adalah teman akrab. Ciihh!

"Iya. Sudah sibuk masing-masing." Aku berdehem. "Ada perlu apa?"

Hyosang menatapku, agak lama. Aku jado grogi sendiri. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya, meluncurlah beberapa kata yang kemudian dirangkai menjadi kalimat, menjadi paragraph, menjadi wacana. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak teriak-teriak atau loncat-loncat seperti orang mabuk atau mengatakan 'Aku tidak bisa, Hyosang _-ah_. Maaf, ya. Silahkan pulang'.

"Akan aku beri kabar minggu depan."

"Tidak bisa tiga hari, Jin?"

Aku tersenyum manis dan memberikan kartu nama butik pada Hyosang. "Jika kau tidak sabar menunggu sampai seminggu, kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini untuk pembatalannya."

Hyosang mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku menyambutnya.

"Aku harap kau bisa melakukannya." Ujarnya penuh harap. Sambil tersenyum super manis. Beberapa detik aku sempat terkesima, namun begitu wajah mengamuknya Namjoon terlintas, buru-buru kutarik tanganku dalam jabatan Hyosang dan menghapus manisnya senyum Hyosang jauh-jauh dari otakku. Aku mengangguk sekilas. Hyosang pamit setelahnya.

Ya Tuhan, ambil saja nyawaku!

###

Hari ini memangnya tanggal berapa? Tadi pagi seingatku aku tidak memecahkan kaca. Dan aku juga tidak jalan di bawah tangga hari ini. Jadi kenapa aku harus bertemu hal yang tidak enak secara bertubi-tubi? Atau apakah mantan-mantan sedang berkeliaran di mana-mana sehingga sangat mudah ditemui hari ini? Kalau bertemu Hyosang, ehem, lumayan bisa sekalian cuci mata. Orang wajahnya saja tampan begitu. Tapi untuk bertemu nenek lampir? Astaga, aku berharap bisa memutar waktu ke sepuluh menit yang lalu agar aku tidak berada di toko kue ini. Banyak toko kue bertebaran di mana-mana, kenapa aku harus memutuskan ke sini tadi?

"Eh, Seokjin, beli kue juga?"

Tidak, beli _breast holder_! Dasar orang sinting. Pertanyaan basa-basi yang bau busuk. Heran ya, banyak sekali orang yang mengeluarkan basa-basi yang benar-benar sangat basi. Sudah berlumut malah. Aku pernah bertemu teman di tempat makan, dan dia menanyakan aku sedang apa. Jelas ke tempat makan pasti mau makan lah, kecuali dia melihat komedi putar di situ. Sinting.

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Biar dia tahu alasan kenapa Namjoon lebih memilihku daripada dia. "Sendirian saja, Jihyun- _sshi_?"

"Iya. Nasib belum punya pasangan." Lalu dia tertawa. Mentertawai nasibnya mungkin, gara-gara pria yang dia puja-puja selama ini akhirnya menikah denganku. Rasakan! "Kamu?"

"Sendirian juga."

"Namjoon mana?"

"Masih di luar kota." Aku pilih beberapa kue kesukaan Namjoon. Kalau aku tidak salah hitung, harusnya Namjoon sudah di rumah malam ini dan bisa kupeluk-peluk dan cium-cium sampai dia kehabisan napas.

"Namjoon itu dari dulu tidak berubah ya, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Itu yang membuat kami dulunya sering bertengkar."

Rasanya wajahnya yang mulus itu ingin ku tampar pakai cheesecake yang ada di tanganku. Nada bicaranya memang ciri khas dia sekali—cekikikan tidak jelas—tapi omongannya itu yang sama sekali tidak penting. TMI, alias _too much information_ dan yang pastinya tidak penting untukku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak padanya kalau dulu itu Namjoon menyibukkan diri bukan karena tidak peduli padanya, tapi karena Namjoon memang sudah malas dekat-dekat nenek lampir ini. Kalau jalan bersama, makan bersama, terus ribut sedikit, bertengkar sedikit, langsung update di sosial media. Menyindir-nyindir. Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang suka memamerkan pasangan, tapi bukan juga yang suka menyembunyikan pasangannya.

Namjoon ingin semuanya itu mengalir biasa saja. Bisa dihitung berapa kali Namjoon posting fotoku bersamanya—walau galeri ponselnya penuh dengan wajahku semua. Bahkan media baru mengetahui hubungan kami setelah aku dan Namjoon berpacaran yang kedua kalinya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu aku pernah berpacaran dengan Namjoon sebelumnya selama lima tahun kemudian putus. Namjoon mengumbar, tapi tidak TMI pada orang-orang. Dia menyukai yang apa adanya. Yang mengalir. Lima tahun aku mempelajari sifat Namjoon, dan itu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah bertengkar soal kesibukannya itu." Jawabku kalem. "Kami berdua selalu saling mendukung. Lagipula aku juga suka terkadang sibuk dengan butikku, dan dia juga paham akan hal itu."

Jihyun dengan muka yang sudah ditekuk mengambil satu potong kue kacang dan meletakkannya di nampannya. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa menikahi Namjoon."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Biasa saja. Mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh."

Aku pamit lebih dulu. Dari depan pintu toko bisa kulihat bibir Jihyun bergerak-gerak seperti mengomel lirih. Memang aku peduli. Dia mau mengomel sampai gajah langsing pun juha tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Salah sendiri. Menyia-nyiakan lelaki sesempurna Kim Namjoon? Sakit jiwa.

###

Aku masing mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat Namjoon melamarku. Benar-benar romantis. Aku menobatkan bahwa itu adalah malam paling romantis yang pernah kualami. Tepat enam bulan yang lalu dia melamarku. Aku juga masih ingat saat itu aku hanya menggunakan celana puntung dan kaus oblong kebesaran kesayanganku, sedang mengukur kain yang akan kupotong. Malam-malam di apartementku, aku sedang membuat pola pakaian untuk keponakanku. Sengaja kubuat semuanya sendiri karena ini akan kujadikan kado spesial untuknya. Sedang asik mengukur, ada yang memencet bel apartement. Sambil menggerutu aku jalan ke pintu. Aku bersumpah jika yang datang orang tidak penting, akan kutusuk menggunakan gunting.

"Hai, sayang." Namjoon langsung mencium pipiku. Dia masuk dan duduk di sofa. Seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum sekilas, melanjutkan pekerjaanku kembali. Namjoon yang mengajakku bicara hanya kujawab dengan singkat. Aku benar-benar sedang focus. Walau aku senang Namjoon datang, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin dia berkunjung malam ini.

"Kau sudah makan, Namjoon?" Tanyaku sambil melipat kain yang sudah selesai kupotong. Besok tinggal dijahit. Aku duduk bersila di atas karpet menghadap Namjoon.

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sudah." Kami diam beberapa detik sampai aku bangun dan ke dapur mengambil minum. Aku sudah agak mengantuk. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya menyuruh Namjoon pulang tanpa membuatnya merasa diusir. Walau sebenarnya tujuanku memang ingin mengusirnya.

Namjoon menghampiriku ke dapur. Dia duduk di pantry. "Aku baru memasukkan video ke youtube."

"Lalu?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menatap wajahnya tidak enak hati. "Aku tidak sempat, Namjoon. Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk."

Dia mengangguk-angguk. Tidak seperti biasanya, Namjoon hanya diam saja di pantry. Biasanya dia akan menempeliku seperti kucing. Lalu merayu-rayuku, sentuh di mana-mana, cium di mana-mana, dan berakhir di atas sofa dengan kondisi _half-naked_. Tapi kali ini dia hanya duduk di pantry menatapku.

Aku sentuh tangannya. "Ada apa, Namjoon-ah? Kau lelah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon mendekat padaku. "Temani aku mencari kue beras, ya?"

Aku mengernyit. "Katamu tadi sudah makan."

"Makannya tadi sore. Sekarang sudah lapar lagi. Cepat sana, ambil jaket."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung mengambil jaketku sebelum diperintah kedua kalinya. Kami jalan bergandengan sampai ke lift. Di dalam lift Namjoon juga aneh. Biasanya, di manapun, selama itu sepi dan memungkinkan, Namjoon pasti mencari-cari celah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyentuhku. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat pintar itu. Aslinya luar biasa mesum. Hobi sekali mencuri-curi ciuman, Peluk-peluk. Sentuh-sentuh. Untung aku cinta.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, aku sedikit heran dengan keadaan lobby yang masih terang benderang. Seingatku sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi, seharusnya lampu lobby sudah diganti dengan yang remang-remang, tidak terang seperti ini. Aku cuek saja berjalan mengikuti Namjoon. Yang ingin mencari kue beras juga cuek saja.

Di teras lobby-lah aku tercengang. Sudah banyak sekali fans Namjoon di sana. Semuanya memakai kaus warna hitam pekat. Berjajar rapi seperti sedang melakukan upacara kemerdekaan. Aku terdiam bingung, menatap mereka satu-persatu, mereka juga menatapku sambil senyum malu-malu. Barisan paling depan memutar badan, menunjukkan punggung mereka. Aku memicingkan mata mengeja satu-persatu huruf warna pink yang membentuk kalimat 'Kim Seokjin, sayangku'. Barisan pertama bubar teratur, dan langsung terlihat barisan kedua yang sudah menunjukkan punggung mereka. Aku kembali mengeja 'Jadilah pendampingku'. Barisan ketiga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengeja kembali 'Please'.

Kemudian terjadilah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat membuatku meneteskan air mata. Entah sejak kapan Namjoon sudah duduk di tengah-tengah penggemarnya sambil memangku gitar.

" _When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky_..." Namjoon menatap mataku, sambil meneruskan kalimat-kalimat dalam lagu I Won't Give Up. Lagu yang paling aku tidak suka, karena lagu ini selalu membuatku menangis setiap mendengarnya. Dan saat mendengar Namjoon menyanyikannya, aku juga menangis. Bagian reff dia nyanyikan bersama semua penggemarnya. Bulu kudukku meremang. Mereka semua seperti sudah dilatih sehingga bisa membuatku benar-benar seperti sedang berada di konser Jason Mraz. Semua menatapku sambil tersenyum sangat tulus dan indah. Aku sempat tidak sadar bahwa Namjoon sudah berjalan ke arahku, berhenti setengah meter di depanku, duduk bertumpu pada lututnya, mengambil tanganku, lalu menyelipkan cincin di jari manisku.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kim Seokjin."

Kim Namjoon melamarku dengan cara memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Bukan dengan menawarkan padaku apakah aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Namjoon pernah mengatakan, bahwa kalimat 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' terkesan seperti tukang lobak di pasar yang sedang menawarkan dagangannya. 'Menikahlah denganku' adalah kalimat tegas. Kalimat yang tidak butuh jawaban. Bagi Namjoon, jika orang yang melamar menggunakan kalimat Tanya, terkesan seperti orang yang tidak seratus persen ingin memiliki, karena ada pilihan jawaban 'tidak'. Jadi, tidak salah, kan, jika aku begitu cinta mati pada laki-laki satu ini?

.

.

.

Load more...

.

.

.

TBC


	7. The Truth Untold

Hai hai hai.

Adakah yang masih inget cerita ini? Aku tau, kurang lama yak apdetnya, hiks. Bulan ini bener-bener bulan neraka, alias kerjaan lagi hectic luar biasa. Cuma bisa cicil sedikit-sedikit. Jadi kemungkinan ceritanya rada aneh atau gak ngena (typo cannot be avoided guys, beware also )

Tapi hopes you all enjoy. Masih ada yang nagih dan baca juga uda sujud syukur dah

Sekali lagi makasih buat **dewiaisyah | Orion'sky | ZiFanNamJin | masgojexganteng | ORUL2 | ChoJinnie | SnowflakesGalaxy**

Dan spesial makasih pake telor+sambel buat **If-SunFlower** -nim yang mau PM buat ingetin apdet. Orang-orang kayak kalian yang bikin semangat aku buat lanjut. Simple emang, tapi yeah, that's what I feel, ehe.

This is it guys.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 7: The Truth Untold**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

 _Only God can judge me_. Aku sangat percaya dengan _quote_ itu. Sama seperti aku percaya bahwa terkejut itu sangat tidak enak. Apalagi terkejut yang didampingi dengan kepanikan dan harus buru-buru berfikir, mencari alasan yang tepat jika Namjoon bertanya padaku mengenai desain pesanan siapa yang sedang aku buat. Sebetulnya mudah saja menjawabnya, tinggal mengatakan bahwa ini desain pesanan client. Tapi memang dasarnya mau berbohong itu jalannya susaaaah sekali. Aku juga sangat percaya pada yang mengatakan bahwa satu kebohongan baru bisa komplit jika sudah ditutupi dengan kebohongan yang lain. Duh. Semoga saja hujan tidak tiba-tiba turun lalu ada petir yang menyambarku.

Namjoon bangun dari sofa dan memlukku dari belakang. Dia menumpukan dagunya di bahuku.

"Serius sekali menggambarnya. Sampai pertanyaanku tidak dijawab."

Aku berdehem. "Ini pesanan membuat seragam untuk keluarga pengantin, Joon." Jawabku santai. Kutarik tangan Namjoon agar dia duduk saja, tidak memeluk-melukku. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi kalau dia mendusel-dusel begitu.

"Ayo pulang, Jinseok."

Kan, kan, kan. Perasaanku pasti tidak enak jika Namjoon sudah muncul tiba-tiba di butik. Dia pernah datang ke butik begitu saja, tahu-tahu mengajakku ke acara keluarganya sekalian ingin dikenalkan pada orang tuanya. Lalu ada lagi saat dia ke butik, menggombaliku, merayu-rayuku, ternyata supaya aku tidak marah gara-gara dia merokok. Harusnya dia memang tidak perlu panik karena kelepasan merokok. Lagipula jika dia tidak mengatakannya, aku juga tidak akan tahu. Berhubung dia merokok dan tertangkap kamera, difoto dan tersebar seperti virus di sosial media, Namjoon pun akhirnya panik luar biasa takut wajahnya yang tampan itu ku cakar-cakar. Lalu barusan saja dia tiba-tiba muncul di butik, dan sekarang mengajak pulang. Enak saja!

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, sayang."

"Dikerjakan di apartment saja kan bisa."

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku cepat. "Ini harus cepat selesai, awal bulan depan akan dipakai."

Namjoon sepertinya mulai kesal. Wajahnya sudah ditekuk dan dia bersidekap di depanku. "Memangnya ini pesanan siapa?"

"Client."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Teman yang mana?"

Aku berdehem. Mencari-cari penghapus di laci sambil mencari jawaban yang pas agar si tampan ini tidak mengamuk.

"Pokoknya teman. Kau juga tidak mengenal orangnya."

Namjoon memicing. Dia memperhatikan lekat-lekat sketsa yang aku buat, seperti mencoba merekam dan mengingat detail sketsanya.

"Yasudah, aku tunggu sampai kau selesai."

Oh astaga Kim Namjoon…

###

Aku misuh-misuh turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tertidur lelap. Perutku sakit sekali. Nyeri seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Aku masuk kamar mandi dan duduk di atas closet. Aku kucek-kucek mata, menguap. Sudah sekitar 5 menit berlalu tapi nyerinya belum hilang juga. Apa mungkin…?

Dengan sigap, sambil menahan nyeri, aku berjalan ke lemari obat dan mengambil satu-satunya alat berwarna putih di sana. Setelah tes urin dan menunggu, dengan was-was kulihat hasilnya.

 _Satu garis_.

Rasanya langit runtuh saat aku tahu ternyata hasil tes kehamilanku negatif. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku kembali terduduk di kloset dan terisak kecil.

"Sayang..." Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Namjoon menghampiriku dengan wajah bingung dan berjongkok di depanku. "Jinseok sayang, ada apa?"

"Aku negatif." Jawabku sesegukan. Kuserahkan hasil testpack itu pada Namjoon. Dia langsung memelukku dan mencium ubun-ubunku. Tangisanku semakin pecah dan benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang tidak punya pegangan. Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepalaku penuh kelembutan.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Cucilah wajahmu dulu." Namjoon tersenyum sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku hanya mengagguk patuh. Namjoon keluar.

###

Sepanjang sarapan aku hanya diam saja. Aku tersenyum lirih saat Namjoon mencubit pelan pipiku. Aku merasa beruntung sekali seorang Kim Namjoon bisa menjadi suamiku, yang seperti tidak pernah kehabisan stok ide untuk menenangkanku. Tadi begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat tempat tidur sudah rapi. Ku ambil kaus di lemari. Untung ini hari minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu muncul di butik dengan tampang zombie seperti ini. Aku keluar kamar, dan Namjoon dengan senyumannya yang hampir penuh ke semua wajahnya, dia membuat sarapan kami pagi ini. Hanya sereal dan susu sebenarnya, mengingat Namjoon dan dapur adalah musuh besar. Tapi mau tidak mau perhatian Namjoon ini membuatku lebih baik.

Aku duduk di samping Namjoon dan tersenyum manis sambil mengambil satu mangkuk sereal yang Namjoon berikan. "Terima kasih sayang."

Namjoon mengecup sudut bibirku. "Jangan sedih lagi ya, ini sudah kubuatkan sarapan terenak di dunia. Pakai cinta dan segenap perasaanku."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Gombal."

Namjoon menggaruk-garuk dagunya sambil terkekeh pelan. Namjoon terus saja menghiburku seperti ini setiap aku gagal memberinya Namjoon's junior. Aku yang selalu down setiap kali hasil tesku negatif. Aku down karena memikirkan jika kami pergi ke acara keluarga, dan aku belum membawa perut yang membuncit, aku pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi. Aku juga menjadi semakin takut jika suatu hari nanti Namjoon tersadar bahwa aku bukan pasangan yang sehat karena aku belum juga memberikan keturunan untuknya. Bagaimana jika Namjoon tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu? Aku bisa gila rasanya jika membayangkan suatu hari nanti Namjoon meninggalkanku karena aku cacat.

"Joon- _ah_?"

Namjoon menatapku dan tersenyum. "Kenapa, hmm?"

"Kita cek ke dokter saja, bagaimana?"

"Cek apa?"

"Kesehatanku."

"Kan kau tidak sakit, Jinseok." Ujar Namjoon sambil menuangkan jus di gelasku.

"Cek...kesuburanku." Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap Namjoon.

"Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Namjoon menarikku supaya duduk dipangkuannya. Dia mengusap-ngusap pipiku begitu lembut. "Dengar, kita baru menikah berjalan lima bulan. Wajar saja jika kita belum diberi."

Aku menunduk semakin dalam.

"Bukan masalah subur dan tidak, tapi ini hanya masalah waktu. Mungkin memang belum waktunya untuk kita mendapatkan bayi, jadi kita harus sabar." Namjoon mencium pipiku sangat mesra. Dia memelukku penuh kehangatan dan rasa aman. "Sabar ya, Jinseok. Kita terus mencoba. Tapi kita juga harus sabar."

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika suamiku bukan Kim Namjoon. Yang pasti aku mungkin tidak akan dipeluk sayang seperti ini pada saat aku gagal hamil.

###

Aku memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar hari ini Namjoon tidak tiba-tiba muncul di butik dan dengan kemurkaan luar biasa membakar butik ini. Akhirnya, aku menghela nafas lega karena Namjoon hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersyukur tentang kesibukan Namjoon, ngomong-ngomong.

Aku tersenyum seramah mungkin menyambut Hyosang yang datang bersama keluarganya. Aku mengajak mereka ke ruangan khusus pengepasan. Di dalamnya ada ruang-ruang kecil lagi untuk _fitting_. Dibantu Yoongi, kubagikan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Ibu dan adik Hyosang mengambil antusias gaun yang kuberikan, dan kuberikan setelan _tuxedo_ untuk Hyosang.

"Di coba saja dulu, ya. Nanti kita lihat apa yang harus ditambahkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dari _fitting room_. Ibu Hyosang menghampiriku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai gaun yang kubuat. Dia berdecak senang beberapa kali sambil berputar di depan kaca. Adik Hyosang juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku tersenyum lega, padahal gaun-gaun itu saat membuatnya sudah seperti berkejaran dengan banteng. Aku sudah pasrah dengan hasilnya, soalnya aku membuatnya pun dalam keadaan tekanan batin. Tapi, hasilnya ternyata sangat memuaskan. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Mungkin besok-besok aku harus membuat pakaian dalam kondisi tertekan yah, biar hasilnya bisa sebagus ini.

Hyosang terlihat kesusahan mengancing lengan _tuxedo_ -nya. Kuhampiri dan kubantu kancingkan. Aku rapikan dasinya, kerah kemejanya, dan kubetulkan letak kepala ikat pinggangnya. Aku cek bagian belakang _tuxedo_ , kurapikan sedikit. _Perfect_.

"Wah, tumben sekali Hyosang _Oppa_ bisa mendapat _tuxedo_ yang pas di badannya. Seokjinnie benar-benar pandai membuatnya." Ujar adik Hyosang dengan nada—yang menurutku—terlalu menggebu-gebu. Aku tertawa kecil. Kan tidak mungkin kukatakan bahwa aku dulunya yang mengurus semua pakaian pria itu. Hyosang tipe orang yang apa-apa harus diurusi, persis Namjoon. Duh, aku memang tidak jauh-jauh dari spesies-spesies manja. Tapi tidak mungkin kuberitahu tentang hubunganku dan Hyosang dulu pada ibu dan adiknya, yang ada bisa serangan jantung.

Ibu Hyosang mendekat, beliau menyentuh lenganku. "Sudah memiliki wajah yang begitu manis, pandai membuat pakaian pula, benar-benar menantu idaman."

Aku rasanya seperti tersedak batu bata.

"Nah, Hyosang- _ah_ , carilah pasangan seperti ini." Lanjut Ibu Hyosang yang membuatku ingin pingsan di tempat. Apa jadinya jika beliau tahu jika aku dan anaknya dulu pernah saling mencintai, bisa-bisa aku disuruh bersuami dua.

"Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh, _Mom_." Hyosang tertawa kering. Ia berdehem. "Jin- _ah_ , bagaimana jika besok kau ikut datang ke acaranya? Bisa?"

Aku menatap Hyosang. "Uhm, bagaimana yah?" Aku menggaruk-garuk kening bingung. Ibu Hyosang menimpali, peryantaan yang membuatku semakin pusing.

"Iya, kau ikut saja ke acaranya besok, Jinn _ie_. Soalnya ada beberapa sepupu Hyosang yang belum memiliki gaun. Setelah melihat hasil gaun ini, Bibi yakin koleksimu yang lain pasti tidak kalah menarik. Bisa kan besok kau bawakan beberapa? Ukurannya kira-kira seperti Chaeyoung." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk adik Hyosang. "Urusan administrasinya tinggal kau bicarakan dengan Hyosang, bagaimana?"

Aku rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding. Kutatap Ibu Hyosang, Chaeyoung, dan Hyosang bergantian. Mau menolak, kesannya tidak professional. Mau menerima, alasan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Namjoon nanti?

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Memejamkan mata sekitar tiga detik. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil senyum seramah mungkin. "Bisa, Bi. Nanti beritahu saja di mana alamatnya dan jam berapa acaranya. Besok saya dan beberapa pegawai saya akan ke sana."

Oke, aku sedang menggali kuburanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Load more...

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Broken Inside

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 8: Broken Inside**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

Saat aku mengecek ponsel, sudah ada puluhan panggilan dari Namjoon, juga pesan yang sudah tidak terhitung. Baterai ponselku sampai merah begini jadinya. Ku ambil _powerbank_ di dalam tas dan kusambungkan ke ponselku. Kubuka semua pesan dari Namjoon–yang isinya nyaris sama.

 _Sayang, aku sudah sampai. Kau di mana? Jadi meetingnya?_

Lalu,

 _Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat? Kau di mana?_

Lalu,

 _Kau di mana, Jinseok? Aku sudah akan naik ke panggung lagi._

Aku tertawa pelan. Semua isinya menanyakan aku di mana. Aku jadi merasa sedang diculik. Aku memicing membaca pesan terakhir. Kubaca beberapa kali. Namjoon memang orang yang suka memerintah, memaksa, manja, aku sudah sangat hapal. Tapi ini pesannya kenapa seperti ini?

 _Turun! Atau aku yang naik?_

Turun? Turun ke mana? Dan naik? Maksudanya apa? Aku mengangkat bahu cuek. Mungkin suamiku ini sedang salah makan di sana, jadi mengirim pesan aneh begini. Atau mungkin salah kirim. Atau dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, lalu tidak sengaja mengirimkan pesan padaku. Kan orang-orang biasanya begitu. Kalau sedang mengetik pesan sambil berbicara, biasanya yang dibicarakan malah yang diketik.

"Yoon, aku ke toilet sebentar, ya. Panggilan alam."

Aku terkekeh melihat Yoongi mendumel mendengar kata-kataku. Aku langsung ke toilet. Aku menghela nafas lega setelah mengeluarkan apa yang tadi aku tahan. Habis dari sini aku janji akan jujur pada Namjoon tentang semuanya. Urusan dia marah—yang pasti dia akan marah dan itu marah besar—itu nanti akan kupikirkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tenang berbohong seperti ini. Aku sudah sangat berdosa membohongi suami sendiri seperti ini. Jika Namjoon tahu sekarang aku bukan sedang _meeting_ , tapi sedang berada di resepsi keluarganya Hyosang sebagai desaigner keluarganya, yang selama satu minggu ini sibuk mengurusi pesanan sang _client_ , Jin Hyosang. Jika saja Namjoon tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya dia.

Tapi aku cukup tertekan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika Namjoon sampai tahu dari orang lain, habislah aku. Habis sehabis-habisnya. Pasti itu. Aku menatap pantulanku di cermin. Menghela nafas berat sambil memejamkan mata. Menyemangati diri sendiri.

Begitu kubuka pintu, Yoongi sudah berada di depan pintu toilet sambil meringis-ringis. Aku memicing. "Kau kenapa, Yoon? Ingin buang air?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap bersamamu. Oke, Jin- _ah_?"

Keningku mengkerut. Tidak paham maksud omongannya Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu, Yoon? Jangan aneh-aneh." Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku duduk di kursi meja rias, memperbaiki tali sepatuku yang mengendur. Saat itulah kudengar dehaman yang berat. Yang membuatku langsung merinding. Yang sangat aku kenal.

Pelan-pelan aku duduk tegang dan mendongak.

" _Good job_ , Kim Seokjin. _Good job_."

Baru kali ini Namjoon memanggil nama lengkapku setelah acara lamaran lalu. Aku menegang. Membatu. Habislah aku! Habis!

###

"Entah aku yang bodoh, entah kau yang sok pintar." Namjoon berujar dingin sambil menatapku. Tajam. Sinar laser, pisau, lumpur panas, semua keluar dari mata Namjoon yang tujuannya hanya satu: membunuhku. Aku yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur semakin mengkeret takut. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

Mana aku tahu ternyata acara resepsi yang mengundang Namjoon sebagai pengisi acara adalah acara resepsi kakaknya Hyosang. Mana aku tahu ternyata Namjoon benar-benar hapal desain yang kubuat. Mana aku tahu ternyata Namjoon menemui keluarga Hyosang khusus untuk menanyakan siapa yang mendesain pakaian mereka.

"Jika aku tahu yang mengundangku ternyata keluarganya Hyosang, tidak mungkin kuterima job itu." Namjoon berujar penuh emosi. "Aku merasa bodoh sekali waktu sadar ternyata aku dibohongi oleh orang yang paling aku cintai sejagad raya."

Aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Tolong, Namjoon- _ah_ , berhenti membentak-bentaknya. Kumohon.

"Apa aku harus mentato di otakmu bahwa aku tidak suka—demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah suka kau dekat dengan Jin Hyosang."

"Aku tidak mungkin—

"Jadi jika kau berbohong dengan suami sendiri itu mungkin, huh?!"

Aku mendongak. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Antara sedih dibentak-bentak dan ketakutan setengah mati. Aku memang sering mendengar bentakan Namjoon setiap kami bertengkar. Tapi baru kali ini kudengar dia berteriak murka. Aku memang sangat salah sudah membohonginya, tapi kan—ah _shit_ , aku sudah membohongi dia habis-habisan, jadi dia seakan habis-habisan pula menghakimiku dengan bentakannya.

Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi, mengalir begitu saja saat aku melihat Namjoon membuka lemari, mengambil pakaian dan _travel bag_.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku sesegukan.

"Tidak tahu." Dia menatapku penuh kekecewaan. "Sama tidak tahunya seperti kau yang lebih memilih membohongi suami sendiri untuk keprofesionalan kerja." Namjoon berdesis sinis. "Itu kan alasanmu dari tadi?"

"Namjoon, maafkan aku." Aku ingin menahannya saat dia mengambil beberapa pakaian dan dimasukkan ke dalam _travel bag_. Tapi aku terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi, jadi aku hanya terisak-isak sambil melihat Namjoon memasukkan pakaian asal-asalan. Namjoon mengambil _underwear_ -nya di laci bawah lemari. Dia ke kamar mandi, keluar membawa peralatan mandinya. Apa-apaan ini? Namjoon benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Aku sudah cukup kacau gara-gara tertangkap basah membohonginya, dan sekarang Namjoon mau meninggalkanku sebagai hukumannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bunuh aku? Aku tidak akan mungkin—tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa tanpa Namjoon. Cukup 4 tahun—saat kami berpisah—aku tanpa dia, yang bisa kudapati adalah aku hidup tanpa rasa. Semua jadi hambar. Datar. Dingin. Suram.

Aku tahan tangan Namjoon—yang langsung ia tepis seakan dia baru saja tersentuh sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Aku menangis semakin pedih.

"Kau tahu, Seokjin? Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Bahkan aku sengaja tidak menanggapi Jihyun saat itu karena aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. "Aku kira kau sudah cukup mengerti, ternyata aku salah."

Namjoon keluar kamar. Seperti ada es super besar sekarang. Sedang menimpaku sampai aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali mati.

###

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk. Aku lupa menutup gorden ternyata. Dan ingatan tentang kemarin seketika memenuhi kepalaku ampun-ampunan. Aku sangat yakin mataku sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya bagaimana. Aku menangis sampai ketiduran, dan aku terbangun langsung kembali menangis. Dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku setengah mati. Tapi dia tega membuatku seakan mau mati saat ini.

Dengan langkah terseret aku bangun, ke kamar mandi. Aku ingat, hari ini ada pertemuan akbar dengan semua desaigner peserta SFW musim ini. Tidak boleh diwakilkan. Dan keadaanku mengenaskan seperti ini? Muncul dalam keadaan begini?

Harus!

Aku mandi, bersih-bersih, mengompres mata. Aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil pakaian asal-asalan. Persetan dengan _style_ hari ini mau bagaimana, aku bisa menyeret badanku dari tempat tidur saja sudah syukur. Selesai memakai pakaian, aku cek ponselku, kosong. Tidak ada notif apapun.

Tuhan! Namjoon sedang apa? Apa dia sudah sarapan? Apa dia bisa tidur semalam? Apa dia mengingatku? Apa dia—sreek—aku menangis lagi. Tergugu lagi. Aku mau Namjoon! Hiks.

Aku nyaris melompat mendengar ponsel di genggamanku bordering. Buru-buru aku angkat dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Namjoon? Kau sudah—

"Ini aku, Jin. Yoongi."

"Oh." Aku terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku hapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahku. "Ada apa, Yoon?"

"Hari ini ada pertemuan untuk SFW."

"Iya. Aku sebentar lagi berangkat."

Yoongi berdehem. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jin- _ah_? Mau aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Yoongi. Aku pergi sendiri saja." Jawabku sebiasa mungkin. "Kau tunggu saja di butik."

Kalau boleh, hari ini aku ingin di apartment saja. Di kamar saja. Di tempat tidur saja. Di bawah selimut saja. Aku tidak ingin kemanapun dan melakukan apapun.

"Jin?"

"Hmmm..."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa katakan padaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yoon." Jawabku terisak. "Aku baik-baik saja. Baik." Aku menangis terisak-isak dengan ponsel masih di telingaku. Aku ingin memutar semuanya menjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Aku ingin tidak menerima tawaran Hyosang saat itu. Aku ingin saat itu aku jujur pada Namjoon. Aku ingin agar tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup. Namjoon mengatakan dia mencintaiku, tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dia bisa saja sedang tertawa sekarang dengan teman-teman artisnya, sedangkan aku seperti orang bodoh menangis-nangis seperti ini. Aku salah. Iya, aku tahu. Tapi jangan ditinggalkan. Kenapa sih?!

###

Aku terhenyak mendapati pintu apartment tidak terkunci. Apa aku tadi lupa mengunci pintu? Aku sudah cukup gila karena ditinggalkan suami, aku tidak mau bertambah gila karena apartment kemasukan pencuri. Aku cepat-cepat masuk. Ada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas. Air mata yang dari tadi berhasil aku tahan—tidak mungkin aku menangis di rapat SFW—sekarang mengalir lagi. Aku berlari ke dapur. Setengah berjongkok kupeluk pria yang sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas itu.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku."

"Apa-apaan?" Namjoon berseru sangat ketus sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku orang yang paling tidak ingin dia jumpai di dunia ini. Namjoon meminum jus langsung dari botol dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dia duduk di sofa.

Aku mengikuti, berdiri di depannya.

"Masih marah?"

Namjoon hanya diam saja. Dia menghidupkan TV. Menontonnya. Tidak menatapku sama sekali. Aku masih berdiri. Berharap Namjoon tiba-tiba merasa dia harus memaafkanku, lalu memelukku erat, menciumku dalam-dalam. Sambil sesekali menghapus air mata, aku menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sangat rindu. Padahal aku baru sebentar tidak melihat wajahnya. Tapi rasa rinduku sudah menumpuk-numpuk dan siap meledak.

"Pergi."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Pergi." Namjoon bangkit. Dia berdehem, menatapku dingin. Aku tidak pernah ditatap seperti ini oleh Namjoon. Aku menegang dan rasa takut langsung menggerogoti badanku. "Ini milikku." Matanya menerawang. Aku tersentak seketika. "Aku yang membeli apartment ini. Lalu kenapa aku yang harus pergi, ya?" Dia lebih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, yang tentunya itu ditujukan untuk menyindirku habis-habisan.

"Namjoon, kau…? Mengusirku?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa lagi menyembunyikan betapa hancurnya perasaanku. Aku menangis. Menggenggam tangan Namjoon kuat-kuat.

Namjoon—untuk kesekian kalinya—menepis tanganku. "Setiap sebab pasti ada akibatnya." Lalu dia dengan cueknya kembali menonton TV.

Aku membatu di tempat. Makin frustasi. Tuhan, aku harus ke mana? Aku tidak punya apapun. Aku sudah menjual apartmentku yang lama dan pindah ke sini saat kami menikah. Dan sialnya, apartment ini murni Namjoon yang membeli. Tidak ada uangku sepeserpun. Aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat dulu Namjoon memperlihatkan apartment ini pertama kalinya dan memproklamirkan bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi naungan kami setelah menikah. Apartment yang mewah, besar, indah, pemandangannya bagus—oh, sial.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi."

.

.

.

Load more...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola. Drama ya? Huhu. Semoga suka. Ditunggu reviewnya selalu...


	9. Complicated

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 9: Complicated**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

Apa aku harus seperti Will Smith di film—astaga, aku lupa judulnya—yang menelpon polisi untuk mengabarkan ada yang bunuh diri dan saat ditanya yang bunuh diri itu siapa, dia menjawab: Aku. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau ke mana, jadi tiga hari lalu aku memutuskan untuk ke butik. Menginap di butik. Betapa ternyata tidur di sofa itu membuat urat leher terjepit. Benar-benar tidak enak. Padahal sofa itu dibeli impor. Sofa ternyaman yang pernah kupunya. Aku berpikir akan enak dijadikan alas tidur, ternyata omong kosong! Tapi, aku tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku tidak ada tempat tinggal lain. Sambil menghibur diri seakan-akan aku sedang lembur menyelesaikan target untuk SFW.

Aku selesai memperbaiki pakaian kelima, Yoongi masuk ke ruangan pengepasan sambil memasang wajah ketat. Tuhan, sekarang apa lagi? Kusuruh pegawaiku keluar.

"Jadi kau menginap di sini?" Tuding Yoongi sambil menunjukku.

"Tidak. Kata siapa?" Aku berdehem. Aku sapu potongan-potongan kain yang berantakan. "Aku lembur, Yoongi. Nanti juga pulang."

"Oke, aku tunggu sampai kau pulang." Yoongi duduk di sofa, melipat tangan di dada. Rautnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Yoongi seakan-akan mempunyai indera keenam yang jika orang-orang tidak tahu, dia akan tahu. Satpam butik saja mungkin tidak menyadari aku yang selama tiga hari ini menginap di butik.

Setiap Yoongi bertanya kenapa aku belum pulang, kukatakan bahwa aku lembur mengejar target SFW. Dia awalnya sedikit heran, sejujurnya aku seumur-umur tidak pernah ingin lembur. Jika ada yang belum selesai, aku akan membawanya pulang. Mengerjakannya sambil ditemani suami. Tapi dengan bermacam alasan, akhirnya, Yoongi pun percaya.

Aku duduk di samping Yoongi. Menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya juga bohong padanya. Lagi pula dia sudah tahu jika tiga hari ini aku membohonginya soal 'lembur'. "Itu kan apartment Namjoon, lucu lah jika Namjoon yang pergi."

"Jadi kau diusir?!" Yoongi berteriak kaget, mata sipitnya melotot. Lihat, Yoongi selalu tahu apa-apa yang seharusnya orang tidak tahu—selain aku.

Aku menunduk. Lesu. Lelah. Semua campur aduk seperti membengkak di kepalaku.

"Suamimu benar-benar gila, Jin. Dia sampai mengusirmu? Apa otaknya sudah penuh not dan lirik lagu? Sampai-sampai dia tidak memikirkan kau harus ke mana setelah dia usir."

"Sudahlah, Yoongi. Semua juga sudah terjadi." Aku bangun. Berjalan pelan ke cermin besar di salah satu dinding ruangan. Aku menatap pantulanku, Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berantakan. Bawah mata menghitam, bibir pucat, rambut acak-acakan, hanya memakai sandal jepit. Aku terlihat seperti manusia purba kala.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur di sini?"

"Begitu SFW selesai, aku akan mencari apartment baru."

"Ya sudah, selagi menunggu, kau menginap saja di apartmentku." Ujar Yoongi membuatku menggeleng kuat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Memangnya kau bayi?" Yoongi bertanya sarkastis.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan target SFW. Acaranya 3 hari lagi. Masih ada satu desain yang belum kubuat sama sekali."

"Kerjakan di apartmentku."

"Nanti berantakan."

"Kita bisa bereskan."

"Aku—

"Cukup, Kim Seokjin!" Potong Yoongi, dia berdiri. "Ambil barang-barangmu, kita pulang!"

###

Kututup telingaku menggunakan bantal. Astaga, apa setiap pagi Min Yoongi selalu ribut seperti ini? Dentingan suara panci di luar sudah seperti sedang ada perang dunia. Aku duduk. Tidak tahan lagi dengan kebisingan di luar. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sumpah, benar-benar berisik.

Astaga, aku menemukan Yoongi menyudut di dekat pantry sambil tersenyum meringis. Panci berisi kacang merah tumpah ruah di sekitarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Yoongi?" Tanyaku ngeri. Yoongi sudah seperti maling ketahuan berbuat mesum.

Yoongi tertawa aneh. "Aku ingin membuat bubur kacang merah, ada kecoa lewat, itu mengejutkan sekali."

Kuambil sapu lalu kukumpulkan semua kacang merah mentah yang berserakan. Kubuang ke tong sampah.

"Lagi juga, kau jorok sekali. Di apartment bisa-bisanya ada kecoa."

Kubilas pancinya, ku isi air. Kuletakkan di atas kompor, lalu kuhidupkan apinya.

"Ada ramen tidak?" Tanyaku sambil membuka kulkas. Kulkas Yoongi tidak sepenuh kulkasku di apartment ternyata. Ku ambil dua ramen yang ada di sana. "Kau mau, kan? Ku buatkan sekalian, ya."

"Maaf Jin, karena aku begitu berisik, kau jadi terbangun."

"Santai saja. Aku sudah biasa bangun pagi. Namjoon paling tidak bisa kalau tidak sarapan. Jadi pagi buta aku sudah bangun, mandi, membuat sarapan."

Lalu aku seakan tersedak ludah sendiri. Namjoon? Pagi ini apa dia sudah sarapan? Dia sepertinya serius dengan kemarahannya. Sampai detik ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Tidak mencariku. Tidak juga ke butik. Aku bahkan _stalking_ akun sosial media Namjoon. Dan tidak ada satu pun _update-no-mention_ yang dia tujukan untukku. Oh Tuhan, bahkan dia memblokirku di instagram. Apa aku sesalah itu di mata Namjoon? Aku memang membohonginya, tapi itu ada alasannya. Dan juga aku tidak dekat-dekat sama sekali dengan Hyosang. Bahkan saat acara resepsi itu aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Namjoon marahnya sudah seperti aku ketahuan selingkuh.

Kumatikan kompor. Ku tuang ramennya ke dua mangkuk. Ku berikan satu ke Yoongi. Kami duduk berhadapan di pantry. Aku menghela nafas berat. Satu setel pakaian lagi belum siap. Setelan busana _couple_. Itu aku wacanakan untuk kupakai bersama Namjoon saat SFW nanti. Dan ya, aku harus menerima, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

###

Selesai. Set terakhir pakaianku selesai. Aku tersenyum puas, namun ringkih. Aku sudah memikirkan make up dan tatanan rambut yang cocok dengan pakaian ini nanti di SFW. Mudah-mudahan bisa menjadi highlight yang mengesankan di sana nanti.

"Jin, kenapa ini di buang?" Yoongi masuk ke ruanganku membawa sebuah kertas lecek. Dia letakkan kertas itu di mejaku. "Ini kutemukan di tong sampah depan."

Ku gantungkan pakaian terakhir itu di lemari ruanganku. "Memang tidak dipakai, jadinya kubuang."

"Tapi ini di atasnya ada tulisan SFW 2018. Berarti ini salah satu yang akan kau pamerkan, kan?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. Musim ini tema SFW itu ' _Happy Couple_ '. Setiap desaigner wajib memamerkan minimal lima _couple clothes_. Aku memamerkan 6, yang satunya kupakai sendiri—bersama Namjoon. Saat penyerahan rangkaian bunga, aku keluar bersama Namjoon. Kami akan memamerkan sepasang kekasih yang penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi sekarang, aku saja tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Namjoon kedepannya akan bagaimana. Kebahagiaan apa yang akan kupamerkan? Jadi tidak ada gunanya juga desain di kertas itu kubuat. Tidak akan ada yang pakai.

"Siapa yang mau pakai jika itu sudah jadi?"

Yoongi terdiam. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kupahami. Yoongi mendekatiku, dia usap-usap pelan bahuku.

"Awalnya aku ingin membuat ini untuk Namjoon pakai." Lanjutku mendahului Yoongi. Sudah pasti itu yang dia mau katakan. Apa yang tidak Yoongi tahu tentangku.

"Sabar, Jin- _ah_."

Aku menangguk sekilas. Mau tidak mau aku harus terima keadaanku yang seperti ini. Kalaupun Namjoon tiba-tiba melayangkan surat cerai, aku mungkin harus terima. Sudah dari sangat lama Namjoon mengultimatumku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hyosang—dalam bentuk apapun. Aku dengan bodohnya malah melanggar. Jadi, ini ganjaran sialan yang harus kuterima.

"Sudah, kau harus istirahat. Besok hari besar untuk karir kita. Kita harus fokus. "Ujar Yoongi tersenyum menyemangati.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. Untuk ada kau. Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika kau tidak ada."

Yoongi perlahan memelukku. Sangat erat. Hangat. "Sudah kukatakan, apapun yang terjadi, kupastikan aku ada bersamamu, Jin."

Setelah dua hari, sekarang aku menangis lagi.

###

Setahuku tadi pagi aku tidak salah makan, tapi kenapa sekarang perutku sangat mual? Aku duduk di sofa, Yoongi di sampingku sedang memijat tengkukku menggunakan minyak angin. Gara-gara muntah barusan, tengkukku jadi super tegang. Seperti ada yang menariknya. Perutku rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

Salah satu kru ku memberikan pil dan air putih. Aku minum cepat-cepat. Berharap mualnya langsung hilang setelah aku minum pil itu. Aku bersandar lemas di sofa. Benar-benar tidak match, padahal sudah berdandan heboh malah mendadak jadi seperti roti yang tenggelam di dalam teh. Benar-benar lemas.

"Seokjin- _sshi_ , Yoongi- _sshi_ , acaranya sudah akan dimulai."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti jika Seokjin sudah lebih baik, baru kami ke sana."

Model terakhir keluar ruangan, tinggallah aku dan Yoongi yang sedang bermain pijat-pijatan. Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Gara-gara aku mendadak tumbang, jadi melewatkan acara peragaannya. Sial, sial sial!

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan."

"Mungkin." Aku mencoba berdiri. Sudah tidak terlalu lemas dan mual lagi. "Yoon, ayo kita ke depan. Aku penasaran dengan peragaannya."

###

Untuk para _owner_ , duduknya berada di paling depan. Inilah kesempatan membanding-bandingkan antara satu desain dengan desain yang lain. Saatnya mengkritik dan mencari inspirasi. Aku terlalu bersemangat melihat model-model yang sedang wara-wiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa giliran peragaan busanaku setelah yang ini. Aku dan Yoongi bangun dan buru-buru lari ke balik panggung. Satu persatu model kami keluar, aku bisa mendengar tepuk tangan dan beberapa decak kagum. Hanya desainer sinting yang memilih membuat gaun pengantin dengan warna hitam. Dan itu aku. Entah karena efek tertekan, entah karena hal lain. Yah, begitulah.

"Semoga berhasil." Yoongi menyempatkan memelukku lalu mendorongku pelan. Aku menarik nafas beberapa kali. Walau sudah sering, tetap saja aku gugup setengah mati.

Aku keluar. Tepuk tangan membahana seketika. Aku berdiri di antara model-modelku. Tersenyum seindah mungkin, sesekali melambaikan tangan ke penonton. Aku tertawa kecil mendapati teman desainerku mendelik menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Salah satu modelku memberikan bunga padaku. Lalu kami semua menunduk dan melambaikan tangan. Selesai. Aku memimpin putar balik ke belakang panggung dengan semua modelku mengikuti di belakang.

Di belakang panggung kami—aku dan semua kru—semuanya berpelukan dan saling tos-tosan. Benar-benar lega akhirnya semua ini berjalan lancar. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi ternyata gaun hitam pengantinku mendapat respon yang sangat memuaskan. Oke, aku akan kerja keras kedepannya.

"Aku bangga—" Aku terdiam. Tunggu, suara itu? Nyanyian itu? Sontak aku berlari dari pintu samping panggung. Aku berlari cepat sudah seperti melayang. "—Namjoon?"

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya. Namjoon menjadi bintang tamu di SFW? Kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak tahu? Aku sudah ratusan kali mengecek ulang daftar acara yang diberikan, tapi tidak ada nama Namjoon di sana. Aku sudah akan tersenyum penuh kerinduan, tapi amarahku yang muncul. Tiba-tiba saja keluar sosok lain yang amat sangat tidak ingin kulihat—dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Demi jagat raya dan seluruh isinya, kenapa bisa Namjoon duet dengan nenek sihir itu?!

.

.

.

Load more...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hola hola.

Aku kembali secepat yang aku bisa. Seperti biasa, cuap cuap unfaedah yang berharap kalian masih menunggu cerita ini. Banyak reader baru muncullll, yeay. Ehe. Hopes you all enjoy.

Yoonjin lagi banyak moment seliweran gays, OTP terunyu kuuhhh. Mereka naturally caring each other, knowing each other, loving each other. Ugh, gakuku kalo uda ketemu moment mereka.

2 chapt menuju ending gays, get ready. Next chaptnya abis lebaran yaa. Bentar lagi end, mari kita nikmati bersama secara perlahan ehe.

And again, specially thanks buat **kukukuki | sorakikarin | RRn49 | dewiaisyah | If-SunFlower | Nagyu331 | Orion'sky | ChoJinnie | Dubber | deebul | masgojexganteng | SnowflakesGalaxy | Vivi Nurul Inayah**

You all are my strength. XOXO.


	10. Regret

Hola semua. Cerita comeback abis lebaran, semoga suka yah.

Sebelumnya minal aidin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin buat semuanya. Semoga tahun ini menjadi berkah buat kita semua.

Here it is.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 10: Regret**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..._ "

Yoongi sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil memegangi lenganku—atau aku akan jatuh saat ini juga. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang satu jagat raya tahu bahwa lagu ini dinobatkan sebagai lagu teromantis abad ini—setelah film itu.

" _Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this..._ "

Dengan mudahnya nenek lampir itu memegang tangan suamiku. Digenggamnya dengan lembut. Aku diam menatap mereka dengan perasaan bergemuruh. Antara marah, sedih—juga rindu pada Namjoon. Setiap malam aku berdoa agar dipertemukan dengan Namjoon. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Tepat saat Namjoon menatapku—juga nenek lampir itu, aku berjalan cepat kembali ke belakang panggung. Aku mondar-mandir di sana sambil meremas-remas tangan sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini, aku hanya ingin membunuh mereka berdua. Mereka tidak berhak menyakitiku seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak berhak. Aku sadar, aku sudah salah pada Namjoon, aku sudah membohonginya. Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh membalasnya dengan cara begini. Dia tidak boleh menyentuh pinggang Jihyun seperti tadi, dia tidak boleh menatap mata Jihyun selembut tadi, dia tidak boleh berstelan sepasang pengantin di atas panggung itu! Demi Tuhan, mereka bernyanyi dengan kostum sepasang pengantin. Namjoon suamiku! Hanya denganku dia boleh begitu.

Aku mendongak, berhenti mondar-mandir. Aku berdiri bersidekap menghadap pintu samping panggung. Alunan musik sudah berhenti beberapa detik lalu. Berarti sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…

Itu si brengsek itu!

Aku berlari menerjang Namjoon, meninjunya sekuat tenaga yang aku punya. Kutendang tulang keringnya. Persetan dia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengindar-hindar dari seranganku. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku terus meninju setiap inchi tubuh Namjoon. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang memekik terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Mungkin aku menjadi tontonan sekarang. Tapi peduli setan! Memangnya mereka peduli dengan hancurnya perasaanku melihat suami sendiri bercengkrama dengan makhluk yang paling kubenci sejagat raya—mantannya pula, ada yang peduli? Mana ada yang peduli. Ku tinju lagi wajah Namjoon sekuat-kuatnya.

"Seokjin, kau sudah gila."

Iya, aku gila! Kudorong Namjoon sampai merapat ke dinding. Ku jambak rambutnya dan kubenturkan kepala Namjoon ke dinding. Sekuat mungkin. Pekikan panik makin menjadi-jadi. Persetan! Persetan! Persetan!

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu!" Ku tolak Jihyun yang mencoba melepaskanku dari Namjoon. Kubentur-benturkan lagi kepala Namjoon ke tembok. Asal dia tahu, sakit di kepalanya itu tidak sebanding dengan yang aku rasakan. Dia mengusirku, tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, dan dengan seenak jidat dia muncul di depanku sambil duet mesra dengan mantan laknatnya itu. Jika sekurang-kurangnya orang punya salah satu antara otak dan hati, tapi Namjoon seakan tidak punya keduanya. Dia mengatakan dia menyayangiku, sayang _bullshit_!

"Dasar orang gila!"

Seperti diterpa tornado, aku terhempas sampai ke sisi dinding satunya. Jihyun mendorongku sangat kuat. Aku tersungkur menabrak beberapa property yang ada di belakang panggung. Samar-samar kulihat dia membimbing Namjoon duduk di lantai, dia menyeka darah yang mengalir di kening Namjoon, dan—sialan!—Namjoon begitu menikmati perhatian yang Jihyun berikan. Emosiku semakin menjadi-jadi, aku bangkit, tapi seketika langsung jatuh lagi. Menghasilkan bunyi gedebuk yang lumayan menyita perhatian.

Perutku benar-benar sakit. Seperti diperas. Sakit, perih, tertusuk-tusuk. Pandanganku jadi tidak fokus. Aku menunduk mencoba meredam sakitnya, tapi malah semakin sakit. Yoongi di depanku, menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Sakit yang membelit perutku seakan mematikan inderaku yang lain.

Aku mendongak sedikit, ada bayangan yang seperti berlari menghampiriku. Lalu aku merasa badanku diangkat. Dan…blank.

###

Saat aku membuka mata, pandanganku membentur pada silaunya lampu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Aku menoleh, yang pastinya ini bukan kamarku. Mataku menangkap sesuatu di atas sofa. Itu pakaianku. Warna putih bersihnya ternoda dengan warna merah yang cukup banyak. Aku tersentak duduk. Tanganku di infus. Berarti ini di rumah sakit. Aku kenapa?

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Namjoon masuk. Wajahnya lelah, kemejanya yang putih ada bercak-bercak merah. Aku semakin bingung sendiri. Siapa yang kecelakaan sampai-sampai darah berceceran seperti itu di kemeja Namjoon? Oh Tuhan, aku tadi dengan brutalnya membenturkan kepala Namjoon ke dinding, apa itu darahnya? Apa dia terluka parah akibat tindakan anarkisku tadi?

Namjoon menghampiriku, memelukku tiba-tiba. Sangat erat. Dia menciumi ubun-ubunku. Perasaan hangat dan rasa aman menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Walau tadi aku marah, tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku teramat sangat merindukan Namjoon. Aku merindukan pelukannya, ciumannya, sentuhannya. Aku merindukan Namjoonku. Sangat.

"Maafkan aku, Jinseok. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Balasku parau. "Maaf sudah membohongimu, maaf sudah memukulimu tadi."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatapku. Dielusnya pipiku, begitu lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus diinfus seperti ini?" Tanyaku bingung. Bukankah yang kusiksa tadi adalah Namjoon? Kenapa aku yang malah masuk rumah sakit?

"Kau didorong oleh Jihyun, ingat?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Oh, iya. Jihyun. Di mana nenek lampir itu? Jika bukan karena aku sedang bahagia karena Namjoon sudah mencair denganku, pasti Namjoon sudah kumaki habis-habisan karena dia sudah berani-beraninya duet dengan nenek lampir itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula sekarang aku dan Namjoon sudah tidak bermusuhan lagi. Dari perlakuan Namjoon sejak beberapa menit lalu, yang aku tangkap sepertinya Namjoon sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar lega. Si nenek lampir itu nanti-nanti saja dipikirkannya.

"Kau pingsan."

"Oh..." Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku menunjuk pakaianku yang tergeletak di sofa. "Itu darah apa? Kenapa pakaianku bisa merah-merah seperti itu?"

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengusap pelan pipiku. "Darahmu."

"Aku? Aku sepertinya tidak merasa ada yang terluka." Aku mengecek anggota tubuhku, tidak ada yang terluka sama sekali.

Namjoon sudah akan menjawab, tapi tertahan karena seorang suster masuk ke kamarku. Dia memeriksa keadaanku, memeriksa infus dan tekanan darahku.

"Dokter Shin mengatakan jika bekas dikuretnya tidak sakit lagi, Seokjin- _sshi_ sudah bisa pulang. Satu jam lagi Dokter Shin akan datang untuk memeriksa. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Aku terpaku. Membatu. Perlahan kulepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Namjoon. Mataku berair, dan membentuk tetesan-tetesan. Aku melihat lagi pakaianku yang ada di sofa. Refleks aku menepis tangan Namjoon yang mencoba menyentuhku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kita tidak sadar, kau sudah hamil dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Ketika kau menggunakan test pack terakhir kali, dokter mengatakan kemungkinan alatnya belum membaca dengan sempurna atau mungkin juga sudah rusak, jadi hanya terlihat satu garis. Tadi Jihyun mendorongmu terlalu kuat, dan kau juga menghantam beberapa property. Hal itu membuat kandunganmu shock dan jatuh. Jadi harus dikuret. Jika tidak—

"Cukup, Namjoon."

"Sayang, aku—

Aku menatap matanya. Menatap dengan tatapan terluka. Aku tersenyum aneh. "Cukup."

Kurebahkan lagi badanku, membelakangi Namjoon.

"Keluar."

"Sayang—

"Keluar, Kim Namjoon."

###

Aku tersenyum pada Yoongi yang telah sangat berbaik hati menjemputku dari rumah sakit, membawaku ke apartment-nya, dan sekarang sedang menemaniku mencari-cari apartment baru. Aku tidak tahu tentang Namjoon. Entah dia berada di mana. Aku marah padanya. Sangat jelas. Tidak tahu ini rasional atau tidak, keguguranku disebabkan oleh Namjoon—menurutku. Jika saja dia tidak tiba-tiba muncul untuk duet bersama Jihyun, aku tidak akan seemosi itu, lalu Jihyun si-merasa-masih-dicintai-Namjoon tidak akan mendorongku sampai aku tersungkur.

Dari Yoongi, ketika didorong saat itu aku terlempat sangat mengerikan. Aku tertimpa beberapa manekin. Hanya butuh beberapa detik setelah adegan jatuh, lalu darah seperti air bah menampakkan diri di pakaianku yang berwarna putih. Namjoon—Yoongi mengatakan—seperti orang kesetanan, berlari menghampiriku yang sudah berteriak kesakitan, membopongku ke parkiran sambil memaki semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Namjoon yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Namjoon dengan wajah penuh kehancuran menandatangani berkas yang menyatakan bertanggung jawab atas operasi kecil yang kujalani—dikuretnya kandunganku. Namjoon yang menungguku sampai aku sadar. Dan—yang membuatku tercengang juga nyaris bersorak gembira—Namjoon menampar Jihyun saat dia menampakkan wajahnya di rumah sakit. Yoongi menceritakan semuanya—aku sangat yakin tidak ada bagian yang tertinggal.

Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun keegoisanku yang menyatakan bahwa Namjoon yang salah atas keguguran yang aku alami. Semua salah Namjoon. Mutlak. Harga mati. Titik.

"Kau yakin ingin menggugat cerai?" Tanya Yoongi. Kami sedang menunggu ban mobil Yoongi ditambal. Yoongi menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak kusuka: pandangan prihatin seolah aku adalah korban pelecehan.

"Mungkin."

"Itu kan kecelakaan, Jin."

"Tapi semua karena dia, Yoongi. Andai dia tidak berduet dengan Jihyun, aku tidak akan marah, Jihyun tidak akan mendorongku. Dan yang pastinya aku sedang berbahagia sekarang sambil mengelus-elus perutku." Aku menghela nafas kesal. "Bukan duduk-duduk di bengkel pinggir jalan seperti ini."

"Ingin mendengar teoriku?"

"Apa?"

"Andai kau tidak berbohong soal Hyosang saat itu, Namjoon tidak akan marah. Tidak akan mengusirmu. Tidak akan berduet dengan Jihyun. Kau tidak akan emosi. Jihyun tidak akan mendorongmu. Dan kau mungkin saat ini sedang duduk bersama Namjoon sambil menunggu ban mobil selesai ditambal."

Aku menatap Yoongi, memicing tidak suka.

"Apa? Teoriku benar. Maaf jika aku harus mengatakannya—kaulah sumber segala kekacauan yang kau terima saat ini."

Aku sudah akan membantah, tapi dipotong Yoongi secepat kilat.

"Mau kau ceritakan pada siapapun juga, terjemahannya tetap kau yang salah. Coba kau pikir, kenapa Namjoon marah? Kenapa Namjoon mengusirmu? Kenapa dia sampai berduet?"

Aku menunduk. Meremas-remas tangan sendiri.

"Karena kau berbohong soal Hyosang, kan?"

Iya, sih.

"Nah, lalu kenapa kau marah pada Namjoon tentang hal yang sama sekali bukan kesalahannya?"

Aku memicing menatap Yoongi. "Kenapa kau jadi membela Namjoon?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Aku bukan membela. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Duh, susah berbicara dengan orang yang dikendalikan emosi." Yoongi menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia bangkit. Ban mobilnya sudah selesai ditambal. "Lagipula kan kau yang akan bercerai, kenapa aku yang harus repot. Berapa pak?"

Tidak! Bukan salahku. Ini semua salah Namjoon. Salah Jihyun juga, karena dia yang mendorongku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf pada Namjoon masalah bohong saat itu, tapi dia dengan tidak berperasaannya tidak mau memaafkanku, bahkan mengusirku. Katanya cinta, tapi begitu. Semua salah Namjoon. Pokoknya ini salah Namjoon. Iya, begitu.

###

Yoongi masuk ke ruanganku membawa beberapa berkas, diberikannya padaku. Aku cek. Lumayan juga orderan bulan ini. Kuserahkan kembali laporan itu pada Yoongi dan memberikan instruksi agar dia mengecek pekerjaan para karyawan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, memejamkan mata. Oh Tuhan, kenapa umur pernikahanku udah seperti semesteran? Apa keputusan cerai yang kuambil sudah benar? Apa aku harus memberi kesempatan pada Namjoon?

Tidak! Tidak boleh. Tidak mau.

Namjoon tidak boleh dimaafkan. Tidak boleh diberi kesempatan. Enak saja. Dia saja saat itu tidak memaafkanku sama sekali. Tidak menoleh bahkan saat aku meminta maaf. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau memaafkan Namjoon apalagi memberi kesempatan padanya. Dia sudah menghilangkan hal yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Memangnya enak setiap kali ke acara keluarga, aku selalu ditanya-tanya apakah sudah hamil atau belum—seakan-akan aku mandul. Memangnya enak selalu memasang senyum palsu mendengar ocehan sinis saudara-saudaranya? Apalagi jika keluarga besar sampai tahu aku keguguran, sudah pasti aku akan menjadi topic utama satu tahun penuh. Tidak mau!

Aku sedikit tersentak saat ada yang masuk. Yoongi menghampiriku mengajak makan siang. Lihat, aku sampai tidak sadar sekarang sudah siang. Ya Tuhan, mau sampai kapan aku linglung seperti ini?

Aku mengambil tas dan mengikuti Yoongi keluar.

.

.

.

Load More…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeay, satu part lagi menuju ending. See you all di episode terakhir drama series nya Seokjin ntar yaa. Iya. Drama. Wkwk.

As usual and always, makasih banyak buat **Dubber | Orion'sky | Nagyu331 | If-SunFlower | dewiaisyah | kukukuki | SnowflakesGalaxy | masgojexganteng | Rrn49 | Ayu Lestari | ChoJinnie | Vivi Nurul Inayah**

Love you all XOXO

Ppyong~


	11. Don't Leave Me

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Part 11: Don't Leave Me**

(I love you, you love me, kan?)

.

.

Dengan nafas satu dua, aku berjalan cepat menghindari kejaran Namjoon. Aku sangat yakin sudah setengah berlari, tapi Namjoon berhasil mencekal tanganku, membawaku ke salah satu pilar basement. Mengunci tubuhku.

Hari ini aku berencana mengambil barang-barangku di apartment Namjoon. Aku datang saat Namjoon tidak ada di apartment—menurut jadwalnya yang aku hapal. Tidak tahu kapan jadwal itu berubah, saat aku akan masuk lift, Namjoon malah baru keluar lift. Aku kaget, dia lebih kaget lagi. Aku langung balik kanan gerak dan melesat secepat mungkin. Tapi berhasil ditangkap Namjoon.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Oh, ternyata surat gugatan ceraiku sudah sampai di tangan Namjoon. Baguslah. Berarti prosesnya bisa dipercepat.

"Baca saja. Bisa baca, kan?" Balasku ketus.

Namjoon dengan ekspresi datar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dia berdesis. "Pernikahan bukan main-main, Seokjin. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik."

"Sudah, semua sudah kupikirkan. Seperti kau yang berpikir bahwa mengusirku adalah hal terbaik. Lalu aku yang kebingungan tidak tahu akan menginap di mana." Aku merasakan mataku memanas. Sialan. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis jika sudah adu mulut dengan Namjoon. "Tiga hari aku tidur di butik. Di sofa. Rasanya punggungku akan patah. Kedinginan. Takut."

Namjoon gelagapan. Dia mencoba merengkuh wajahku, tapi kutepis sedetik lebih cepat.

"Lalu kau blokir kartu kredit yang kau berikan. Apa kau lupa jika semua uangku masuk ke rekening yang tidak ada ATM-nya? Yang kabar buruknya adalah saat kau usir, aku lupa mengambil buku rekening itu." Aku sesegukan. "Kau tahu, Kim Namjoon, aku seperti gelandangan. Tidak punya uang untuk memesan kamar hotel, membeli makanan, bahkan untuk mengisi bensin mobil aku mengambil uang di kasir butik!" Tanganku melayang memukul dada Namjoon. Kuat-kuat.

Namjoon terdiam menatapku. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi aku bisa melihat keterkejutan luar biasa di matanya. Aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat betapa mirisnya aku saat aku harus meminjam uang pada Yoongi karena tidak memegang uang sama sekali. Gara-gara si sialan di depanku ini. Kegilaan apa yang melintas di kepalanya sampai-sampai dia tega mengusirku, yang katanya begitu dicintainya—yang akhirnya aku sadar jika Namjoon tidak secinta itu padaku.

"Tapi kenapa harus bercerai?" Tanyanya tertahan. Dia menatapku lebih dalam. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko luluh karena tatapannya itu.

"Lalu menurutmu harus apa?" Aku berdecak tidak sabar. "Kita sudah masing-masing hampir tiga bulan. Yasudahlah, cerai saja sekalian."

"Kim Seokjin!"

"Kim Namjoon!" Aku balas membentak. "Aku membohongimu. Aku akui itu kesalahan besar. Tapi kau menghilangkan anakku. Itu kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Bukan hanya kau yang akan aku gugat, tapi Lee Jihyun akan aku laporkan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan apa?"

"PEMBUNUHAN ANAKKU!" Ku tampar wajah Namjoon kuat-kuat. "Brengsek. Aku benci kalian berdua!"

"Jinseok..." Namjoon mencoba menenangkanku, tapi aku yang sudah dikungkung emosi kembali memukuli Namjoon sekuat-kuatnya. Kulepaskan cekalan tangannya, lalu aku lari secepat mungkin ke mobil.

Masuk mobil. Ngebut meninggalkan basement. Aku hanya bisa berharap tidak akan menabrak apapun karena menyetir dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar.

###

Kenapa aku sampai lupa jika sidang pertama itu berwacanakan mediasi?! Harusnya tadi aku tidak perlu datang. Jadi di persidangan selanjutnya bisa langsung diputuskan. Mau Namjoon tanda tangan atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin cerai! Titik.

Kami ditinggalkan di satu ruangan—agar kami bisa mengobrol dengan tenang. Namjoon menatapku, gugup. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Beberapa kali dia kepergok sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi malah tidak jadi.

Kami diam cukup lama. Aku juga tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Bahkan aku tidak ingin menatap Namjoon. Kepalaku seakan mau pecah rasanya. Untung berita perceraian kami tidak sampai tercium wartawan. Walaupun aku sedang benci-bencinya pada Namjoon, aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan pamor Namjoon di depan penggemar-penggemarnya.

Sekilas aku melihat kesedihan di mata Namjoon. Apa dia sedih akan bercerai denganku? Apa dia juga sedang merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat ini? Takut kehilangan dan takut tak dicintai lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa baru saja mengambil keputusan yang salah. Ya Tuhan, apa terlambat?

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Desah Namjoon pelan.

Kutatap Namjoon tepat di matanya.

"Kita mulai dari awal." Lanjutnya lebih pelan.

Mata Namjoon yang kecoklatan terlihat mendung.

###

Aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak boleh. Bisa kacau sketsa yang sedang kugambar sekarang jika sampai kejatuhan air mata. Jadi aku berusaha menahan air mata sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak mau memikirkan masalah perceraian itu dulu sekarang. Lupakan dulu. Lagipula sidangnya diundur sampai minggu depan. Masih tujuh hari lagi. Lebih baik aku fokus pada pekerjaanku saja dulu. Menimbun pundi-pundi untuk masa depanku.

Tidak boleh asal menggunakan uang lagi.

Tidak boleh shooping seenak jidat lagi.

Tidak boleh gadget freak lagi.

Tidak boleh boros lagi. Harus direm habis-habisan kebiasaanku yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Saat ini hanya aku yang menghidupi diriku sendiri—beserta tetek-bengek gila shopping yang kupunya. Tidak ada lagi kartu kredit tak terhingga yang menghuni dompetku.

Tadi sore aku rasanya ingin terjun ke laut saat melihat tabunganku sudah berkurang nyaris setengah. Oh Tuhan, apa saja yang sudah kubelanjakan? Perasaanku hanya makan—dan sedikit shopping—tapi uangku sudah keluar sangat banyak.

Selama ini aku foya-foya menggunakan uang bulanan dari Namjoon—yang jumlahnya bisa membuat mata juling. Jadi artis benar-benar seperti mempunyai pohon uang. Ini serius. Tapi tidak tahu juga benar atau tidak. Yang pasti penghasilan Namjoon lebih dari cukup untuk kami berdua—tanpa menyentuh uangku sama sekali. Aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan suami yang bisa memuaskan lahir dan batin seperti itu.

Pacaran, menikah, lalu sekarang proses bercerai. Ini hidupku. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

"Kan sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu—" Aku berseru kesal sambil mendongak. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada Yoongi untuk tidak menggangguku dulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan desainku. Tapi yang berdiri di depan pintu itu tidak mirip Yoongi sama sekali. Yoongi tidak akan mungkin memakai kemeja garis-garis yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, memakai jeans pipa, pantofel semi formal, dan tidak akan mungkin juga Yoongi lebih tinggi dariku. Angin ribut apa yang menyasarkan Namjoon sampai ke sini? Atau dia yang ingin mencari ribut denganku?!

Namjoon masuk, duduk di sofa. Sekilas aku melihat raut wajahnya yang lesu, kusam, berantakan. Bukan seperti Namjoon yang biasanya selalu membawa cahaya ke mana-mana. Kalau bukan sedang berada di situasi yang seperti ini, aku sudah pasti sesegera mungkin memeluk dan menciumi Namjoon sampai dia 'on' lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya, Jinseok?"

Aku mendongak, mengernyit bingung. Kebiasaan sekali tuan pelit ekspresi satu ini, kalau bicara tidak pakai kata pengantar langsung isi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar istriku memaafkanku?"

Istri? Ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku, sebagian terbang ke kepalaku, membuatku melambung beberapa detik.

"Aku minta maaf sudah melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu. Suami mana yang tidak marah jika tahu istrinya menempel-nempel dengan mantannya."

Menempel-nempel apa yang barusan dia katakan?! Rasanya ingin ku jejalkan pensil ke mulutnya. Mulut yang dengan kurang ajar sudah mengusirku.

"Katakan, bagaimana caranya agar marahan kita saat ini selesai?"

"Apa sih pakai cerai-cerai." Namjoon berujar putus asa. Terselip nada menyesal dan memelas dan memohon—walau dengan wajah datar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi datarnya itu bisa membius jutaan orang untuk jatuh cinta gila-gilaan pada dirinya? Wajah yang jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Kalau ada yang benar-benar sangat lucu baru dia tertawa.

Aku bangun, berjalan ke rak buku—mengambil satu majalah fashion. Kubuka-buka cuek sambil kembali ke tempat duduk. Duduk lagi, lihat-lihat majalah, buat sketsa. Herannya kenapa aku tidak berniat sama sekali mengusirnya? Ada semacam perasaan 'mumpung-ada-jadi-puas-puaskan-saja' yang sedang aku coba tepis.

"Masakan di restoran apartement tidak enak."

Aku memicing, alisku naik sebelah.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak sarapan nasi goreng kimchi."

Aku ingin menutup telingaku. Aku tidak ingin menangis di sini. Tidak boleh. Ingat, betapa dia sudah sangat jahat padaku: mengusir istrinya! Suami sinting!

"Sudah ya, sayang?" Pintanya memohon, manja.

Gerakan tanganku berhenti. Sial! Tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh—terbentuk dua lingkaran basah di atas sketsaku.

"Aku menikah denganmu atas dasar cinta, aku tidak mau menjadi manusia yang tidak punya hati yang katanya dulu cinta mati tapi malah mengabulkan permintaan perceraianmu."

Pelan-pelan aku menarik garis sana-sini di atas kertas. Mencari-cari cela agar tidak terhanyut dengan gelombang romantisme yang sedang Namjoon ciptakan.

"Mau berbaikan, kan?"

Para penggemar yang katanya Namjoon itu adalah lelaki idaman karena ketika bernyanyi begitu ekspresif, saat ini idola yang mereka puja-puja sedang merayu istrinya untuk berbaikan dengan pertanyaan yang lebih cocok diajukan untuk mengajak membeli kue beras!

"Kau tidak mengasihani aku yang mengurus diri sendiri selama kau tidak ada?"

Selama 26 tahun mengurus diri sendiri sampai di umur ke 27 dia menjadikanku pasangannya. Bagian mana yang harus aku kasihani?

"Hanya kau yang mengerti aku, Jinseok. Sudah marahannya, ya?"

Aku curiga Namjoon kesini membawa bola karet lalu sebentar lagi mengajakku bermain lempar tangkap. Ampun yah, masih ada saja orang yang sedatar ini saat merayu? Sekali lagi kukatakan, untung ya, Namjoon, untung aku—tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh luluh. Dia mengusirku dengan keji. Membuatku keguguran. Sekarang meminta kembali dengan cara anak-kecil-mengajak-temannya-bermain-bola-karet seperti ini? Huh!

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah memelasnya—takut luluh. Aku sibuk membuat desain yang bentuknya sudah awut-awutan. Menggambar sambil menahan isakan itu benar-benar tidak enak. Jangan ditiru.

"Sidang selanjutnya minggu depan. Jangan lupa." Potongku cepat saat menangkap gumaman 'ng…' dari Namjoon. Aku tidak ingin terlarut-larut dengan rayuan gombal yang-ujungnya-kalau-aku-salah-dia-pasti-mengusirku-lagi.

"Aku ingin berbaikan."

Kali ini aku menatap Namjoon. Melotot. "Apa-apaan? Kita sudah cerai."

"Aku belum tanda tangan." Desisnya. "Dan tidak akan pernah."

"Tapi kita sudah sidang pertama."

"Aku tidak peduli." Suara Namjoon naik satu oktaf. "Aku belum menandatangani surat cerainya. Kita masih suami istri. Sah. Jika aku ingin menidurimu sekarang pun kau harus mengabulkannya."

Tidak tahu, bukannya marah karena kalimat itu, aku malah merasa ada yang tiba-tiba terbangun di diriku saat telingaku menangkap kata 'menidurimu'. Aku ingin balas membentak, tapi Namjoon sudah lebih dulu berbicara. Dingin.

"Kita berbaikan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bertanya. Itu pernyataan." Namjoon memandangku lekat-lekat. "Kita berbaikan. Kita damai. Kita tidak cerai. Tamat." Lalu si artis sok tampan ini mendekat ke arahku. Lalu menciumku! Di? DI BIBIR!

Aku dorong badannya—setelah hampir tiga menit. "Aku tidak mau."

"Bibirmu mengatakan tidak, tapi lidahmu mengatakan ingin lagi."

Wajahku sudah pasti langsung memerah. Namjoon sialan! Tahu saja kelemahanku. Atau aku-nya yang terlalu murahan sehingga mudah runtuh? Sial! Seharusnya tadi tidak kubalas ciumannya yang menggairahkan itu. Lihat, badanku jadi panas dingin sekarang. Tiga bulan puasa Namjoon benar-benar menyiksa.

"Aku kapok puasa kau, Jinseok." Namjoon duduk, menarikku kepangkuannya. Oke, aku memang murahan. Aku menurut saja dipangku, dibelai-belai pahanya oleh orang ini. "Sudah marahannya. Aku minta maaf."

"Dengan syarat."

"Apapun."

"Belikan rumah,"

"Dikabulkan."

"Atas namaku."

"Dikabulkan."

Persetan dengan sidang minggu depan, dengan pernah diusir, dengan keguguran, yang penting saat ini kami harus menuntaskannya. Semoga tadi Namjoon mengunci pintu ruanganku. Amin.

###

Besok aku harus memanggil tukang servis AC, lalu minta tolong CS mengepel ruanganku dan menyemprotkan banyak pewangi. Untung juga aku meninggalkan selimut di ruanganku. Aroma apel yang tadinya memenuhi ruanganku sudah bertransformasi ke aroma—pikir sendiri aroma apa. Ruangan yang hanya empat kali empat, terlalu kecil untuk sirkulasi udara. Tidak ada ventilasi apapun pula.

Aku merangkak ke atas sofa, menarik selimut di sandaran sofa, dan membalutkan ke tubuhku. Aku merebahkan diri di sofa, lima detik kemudian Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memelukku, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalanku.

"Kau hebat, tidak sampai teriak-teriak." Namjoon tertawa pelan menerima cubitanku.

"Sampai terdengar oleh karyawan bisa mati berdiri mereka, Joon."

Namjoon menciumi wajahku. Tangannya bergerilya lagi di sekitar dadaku. Membuatku menggigit bibir agar tidak memekik. Itu area paling sensitifku setelah aku 'sampai'.

"Sayang…" Aku mendesah tertahan. "Shhh…"

Mulut Namjoon sekarang bertugas di dada, tangannya yang lebar dan kokoh itu bertugas di pangkal paha. Namjoon memindahkan tangannya yang di bawah kepalaku, dia atur letak kepalaku senyaman mungkin. Lalu dia naik perlahan menindih tubuhku. Tinggi Namjoon dan aku tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Tapi dengan posisi seperti ini, aku merasa begitu kecil di bawahnya.

Kulingkarkan kedua kakiku di pinggang Namjoon. Kupejamkan mata merasakan sesuatu yang kembali masuk, mengaduk, menuntut, membuat aku lagi-lagi harus menggigit bibir—agar tidak berteriak. Namjoon mencium bibirku begitu lembut.

"Seokjin, buka pintunya sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Kami tidak bisa berhenti, Yoongi, tidak bisa. Nanti saja perlunya denganku.

 _And the big-O is coming. Again_...

Besok juga aku harus mengurus pencabutan gugatan. Ah, sepertinya akan rumit sekali mengurusnya. Inilah kenapa EQ lebih penting daripada IQ. Tanya Uncle Google bagi yang tidak mengerti.

Kau tahu, suatu hubungan memang tidak hanya sebatas I love you, you love me, oke!

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Yeayyy, finally berakhir juga perseteruan Namjin. Yang namanya saling mencintai memang saling membutuhkan, tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain sebenci apapun mereka. Wkwk. Apadah. Aku coba mengangkat alasan itu untuk ending cerita ini, mudah-mudahan oke yah. Sedikit adegan—ehem-ena-ehem—di akhir cerita buat bikin ceritanya ga terlalu hambar, ehe.

Gimana menurut kalian keseluruhan ceritanya? Aku berharap cerita ini—walopun newbie—tapi bisa ninggalin kesan tersendiri walopun ga banyak. Amin. Ditunggu reviewnya lho yaaa.

See ya in another story teman-teman.


	12. Epilogue : Pandora

**Léift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin, with another BTS Members**

 **Epilogue : Pandora**

(Ada harapan yang tersisa di kotak itu...)

.

.

Aku melompat-lompat seperti orang gila di dalam kamar mandi. Yolo-yolo, Zumba, dan berbagai gaya absurd lainnya demi mengapresiasikan perasaanku. Dua garis! Astaga, astaga, astaga! Akhirnya. Setelah satu tahun pasca keguguran itu, Tuhan kembali mempercayaiku untuk dititipkan karunia-Nya. Yang kali ini akan kujaga sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Dan, yeah, di pertemuan keluarga nanti setidaknya aku bisa luput dari pertanyaan 'Apa kau sudah hamil, Seokjin- _ah_?'. Semuanya, usap perutku, dan rasakan ada denyut kehidupan di sana. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat pantulanku di cermin. Tidak sabar menunggu rajaku pulang.

Aku keluar kamar mandi. Siap-siap ke butik.

Di butik, Yoongi sedang sibuk karena hari ini ada yang akan fitting pakaian pengantin. Aku langsung mengambil posisi untuk membantu Yoongi. Kukeluarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk fitting dari dalam lemari. Kusiapkan sepatu, minuman dingin, dan majalah-majalah. Mungkin jika haus, calon pengantin itu bisa minum dulu, atau jika suntuk bisa membaca majalah dulu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, aku menoleh. Tersenyum manis. Pelanggan itu masuk, berjabat tangan denganku. Kupersilahkan dia duduk.

"Tunggu calon suamiku sebentar ya, Seokjin- _sshi_."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Selagi menunggu, aku mencuri waktu sebentar ke ruanganku. Mencoba menghubungi Namjoon. Dari semalam ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku khawatir, juga kesal. Kuhubungi berkali-kali, tetap tidak diangkat. Pesanku juga tidak ada yang dibalas satupun. Kau di mana, Kim Namjoon? Suka sekali membuatku ketakutan.

"Seokjin, bencana." Yoongi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku, wajahnya panik.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini namanya buah simalakama."

Aku menyerngit. Tumben sekali Yoongi memakai perumpamaan. Yoongi bukan sepertiku, yang suka membaca novel romantis penuh bualan. Jadi sangat tidak biasa jika dia tiba-tiba memakai istilah-istilah seperti itu. Tadi dia mengatakan simalakama? Aku berani bertaruh dia bahkan tidak tahu analogi simalakama itu apa.

"Calonnya Park Boram adalah Hyosang."

Simalakama!

###

Aku tersenyum manis pada Boram dan Hyosang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin aku ikut mereka selama prosesi pernikahan. Boram yang begitu jatuh cinta dengan seragam yang digunakan Ibu Hyosang tahun lalu, memproklamirkan bahwa dia ingin aku merancang semua perintilan masalah pakaian untuk pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari pakaian pengantin, sampai pakaian pengiring pengantin dan seragam keluarga besar. _Daebak_ , ini yang dinamakan hujan uang.

Aku menolak? Tidak bisa! Aku bisa melihat bagaimana berbinar-binarnya wajah para pegawaiku begitu tahu produser sekaliberan Jin Hyosang memakai brand SYNc, brand pakaian buatanku dan Yoongi. Mereka pasti sudah membayangkan bonus yang sangat gemuk.

Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Hmm, suamiku, maksudku. Dia adalah penganut anti Jin Hyosang. Ya Tuhan, aku mempunyai sejarah yang sangat buruk saat terakhir kali bekerja sama dengan Hyosang. Bertengkar dengan Namjoon, diusir, keguguran, nyaris bercerai. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku juga tidak tega untuk mengatakan tidak dan meremukkan kebinaran yang terpancar dari mata pegawaiku.

Ponselku bordering. Aku menjauh dari Boram dan Hyosang. Aku memberi kode pada Yoongi untuk mengambil alih pasangan pengantin itu.

"Halo, Jinseok." Suara Namjoon bergema, seakan menendang-nendang gendang telingaku. Suara orang yang paling kucintai.

"Kau ke mana sajaaa?" Tanyaku hampir menangis. Kukiran Namjoon kecelakaan atau apa, sampai-sampai semua panggilan dan pesan dariku tidak ada balasannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon?"

"Aku baik, sayang." Namjoon menghela nafas berat. "Ponselku hilang tadi malam. Pagi ini baru kutemukan. Maaf ya, sayang, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku menoleh ke Boram dan Hyosang, tersenyum ramah, lalu melangkah ke toilet. Aku baru ingat ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada Namjoon. "Joon, ada—

"Coba tebak, aku mendapat tawaran apa?"

"—oh, apa?" Mungkin sebaiknya kudengarkan dulu kabar dari Namjoon. Dari intonasinya sepertinya akan ada kabar yang sangat bahagia yang akan dia sampaikan.

"Aku mendapat tawaran film. Syutingnya di NY." Namjoon berdehem sebentar. "Mungkin minggu depan aku dan kru akan terbang ke sana. Kami—" Namjoon menyahut teguran seseorang. "Iya, sebentar. Astaga, apa orang hamil selalu mengidam aneh-aneh seperti itu. Membuat repot saja—nah, kami akan meninjau lokasi di sana." La-la-la.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia katakan. Ponselku sudah terjatuh ke lantai toilet. Aku tercenung. Tadi dia mengatakan apa? Orang hamil? Mengidam? Merepotkan?

###

Aku mengiyakan permintaan Boram dan Hyosang. FYI, aku tidak mengatakan pada Namjoon masalah ini. FYI lagi, dia tidak kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat ini. Dari Jepang, Namjoon langsung terbang ke NY. Dia juga tidak akan ada di sini saat pernikahan Hyosang nanti. Dan FYI lagi, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Namjoon bahwa aku hamil.

###

"Jin, ini jam 2 malam. Kau mau ke mana?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menguap. Sudah dua hari ini aku menumpang di apartment Yoongi, aku mendadak paranoid jika sendirian di apartmentku.

"Aku ingin mengambil buku sketsaku di butik."

"Malam-malam seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Ini sangat penting, Yoon." Kukancingkan sweater hijauku. Pakai topi. Seoul sedang kedatangan hujan beberapa hari ini, ditambah sekarang pertengahan musim gugur. Cuaca benar-benar dingin. Kuambil ponselku di atas nakas. "Aku berangkat, Yoongi."

Aku sudah melesat keluar kamar, keluar apartment. Untung Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi mengantuk berat, jadi dia tidak akan begitu memperhatikan situasi yang ada. Aku ke basement, masuk mobil. Jalan.

Oke, jam 2 malam begini di mana ya aku bisa menemukan kue ikan? Hmmm…

###

Namjoon? Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia tidak ada kabar sejak terbang ke NY. Dan jika ingin tahu, aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkan keadaan Namjoon. Entahlah, aku masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa bagi Namjoon mengidam itu terkesan merepotkan? Dan jika aku boleh mengambil kesimpulan, dia tidak mau direpotkan dengan ngidam-ngidam, dan secara teknis berarti dia tidak ingin ada yang hamil berada di dekat dirinya, kan? Jadi, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti dia merasa repot pula.

Kutelan suapan terakhir sup macaroni yang tadi dibelikan oleh supir butik. Benar-benar enak, sumpah. Menyesal tadi hanya membeli dua bungkus. Masih mau lagi. Hiks.

"Kim Seokjin, kau hamil?" Tiba-tiba Yoongi masuk, bertanya dengan intonasi terkejut yang sangat kentara. "Sudah berapa bulan? Ya Tuhan, selamat, Jin- _ah_." Yoongi memelukku. "Akhirnya, kau hamil lagi. Namjoon pasti bahagia, ya."

Ha-ha-ha talk to his ass, Yoongi, Namjoon bahkan tidak tahu. Apalagi bahagia.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kubalas pelukan Yoongi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah jalan 5 minggu."

"Wow, aku benar-benar sedang mendengarnya." Yoongi duduk di depanku. "Namjoon mengatakan apa?"

Aku diam beberapa detik. Menghela nafas berat. "Dia tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak tahu. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu." Aku minum air langsung dari botolnya. "Aku sudah minum pil pelancar haid, kenapa belum keguguran juga, ya?"

"KAU APA?!"

Dan dua detik berikutnya aku benar-benar terjengklang karena pukulan dahsyat di wajahku. Dari Yoongi.

###

Satu jam menungging menahan sakit, aku menyerah. Aku meraih ponsel di nakas samping tempat tidur. Mencari kontak Yoongi. Panggil. Begitu diangkat, aku mengerang tertahan, bukannya mengatakan halo. Aku tidak tahan lagi, perutku benar-benar sakit.

"Yoongi, kau di mana? Cepatlah ke apartement. Perutku benar-benar sakit. Kurasa pil-nya baru mulai bekerja."

Kumatikan sambungan. Aku tergeletak lemas di atas tempat tidur. Terengah-engah. Aku mencengkram perutku kuat-kuat, berharap sakitnya berkurang. Kupejamkan mata, ada yang mengalir di bawah sana. Aku tahu itu apa. Sampai jumpa, sayang, maafkan _Mommy_. Dan kemudian gelap.

###

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tanya saja istrimu, kenapa dia malah ingin menggugurkan kandungannya."

Aku membuka mata pelan. Ada siluet Yoongi dan seorang pria—pria itu membelakangiku—sedang berdebat. Ya Tuhan, perutku masih sedikit sakit. Aku mengerang tertahan.

"Seokjin?"

"Sayang?"

Aku memicing. Namjoon? Hei, kapan dia kembali dari NY? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada di sini? Bukankah Namjoon mengatakan akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi?

"Namjoon? Kenapa sudah pulang?" Tanyaku serak. Sial, sakit perut ini benar-benar sialan. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Masih sakit perutnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Masih sangat sakit. Sangat.

"Keguguran, kan?" Tanyaku pada siapa saja yang mau menjawab. Yoongi dan Namjoon menatapku lekat-lekat. "Mengurusi orang mengidam itu menyebalkan, bukan?"

Namjoon tercekat. Bagus kalau dia masih mengingat ucapan terakhirnya di telepon terakhirnya.

"Tidak, sayang buk—

"Sttt… Aku tahu, Joon."

Hening menyelimuti. Kulepaskan genggaman Namjoon di tanganku. Berbalik membelakanginya. Aku ingin seorang bayi, aku ingin seorang bayi. Air mengalir dari mataku yang tertutup.

###

FOR YOUR INFORMATION, aku masih hamil! Waktu itu ternyata tidak keguguran. Hanya pendarahan. Tapi kandungan lima mingguku ternyata benar-benar kuat, jadi tidak jatuh. Aneh. Yang tiga bulan entah kapan itu langsung gugur hanya karena aku yang didorong. Tapi ini, aku sudah minum obat pelancar haid tapi masih melekat erat janinnya di perutku. Ini yang namanya kuasa Tuhan. Aku selalu percaya itu.

Tertatih-tatih aku keluar dari kamar mandi. _Morning sickness, noon sickness, evening sickness, night sickness_ , dan sekarang _midnight sickness_. Aku sudah seperti orang diare yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Muntah yang tidak keluar apa-apa. Bikin senewen.

Namjoon bukannya prihatin, malah cekikikan melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang kusut. Aku duduk di atas pahanya. Bergelayut seperti anak koala.

"Ini hukuman dari dia." Ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus-elus perutku. "Lagi juga, hanya mendengar pembicaraan sepotong sudah mengambil kesimpulan satu porsi."

"Cerewet." Kulesakkan kepalaku di lengkungan lehernya. Menghirup aroma Namjoon yang menenangkan. Perpaduan parfum dan keringat. Benar-benar nyaman. "Mana aku tahu bahwa saat itu kau sedang menerjemahkan pesan pada temanmu."

"Kan kau bisa bertanya, Jinseokk."

"Isshhh…" Memukul pelan dada bidangnya, kupeluk Namjoon semakin erat. "Jadi kau bahagia aku hamil? Bahagia menuruti mengidamnya istrimu? Bahagia dibuntuti ke lokasi syuting seperti ini lalu digelayuti seperti ini di depan orang-orang?"

"Kenapa tidak? Oleh istri sah ini. Bukan oleh penghuni klub malam." Namjoon mencium kepalaku. "Lagipula tidak mungkin aku syuting tiga bulan di NY dan malah meninggalkanmu di Seoul sendiri, sedang hamil pula. Aku berarti suami sinting."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Melepaskan pelukan, kuedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru kamar—scene Namjoon selanjutnya di ambil di sini. Kru sedang memasang property sana-sini, dan aku sedang berpikir 'semoga film Namjoon ini lancar, laris, dan Namjoon terus mampu menjadi suami yang baik untukku, begitu juga sebaliknya' dan mual lagi. Aku lari tunggang langgang ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Untung saja kru film-nya Namjoon tidak protes dengan kerepotan _midnight sickness_ ku. Salah sendiri, bekerja sama dengan artis yang istrinya sedang hamil dan si artis sangat menyayangi istri hamilnya itu sampai-sampai istrinya dibawa ke mana-mana.

"Sayang, mungkin _baby_ -nya minta dijenguk, jadi protes terus dari tadi." Lalu dia mengunci pintu toiletnya. DI SINI!

I love you, you love me, so making love.

.

.

.

::THE END::

.

.

.

Yeaaayyyyy. Siapa yang kemarin minta sekuel? Tuh, udah dikasih. Uri Jinseok akhirnya hamil lagi gengs, yippiiyyy. Cukup segini dulu yaa? Kasian Namjin kita drama mulu, hehe.

Ayo ayo ayo, reviewnya teman-teman ditunggu yaa.


End file.
